


Fool's Gold

by Soalovingmom



Category: Carol Peletier - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), caryl - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a period piece set in 1865.  The Dixon brothers have relocated to Kansas in hopes of a better life and they've built that, they have a nice ranch they have friends, but their both lonely.  When Daryl Dixon meets Carol Jackson he can't help but help the young woman.  CARYL story, not your cup of tea, then don't read.  Also will have Merle/Andrea pairing.  Carol is younger in this one than Daryl.  Thanks for giving it a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silence was something that came natural on the plains. It was something he craved as he rode toward town. Nothing but the sound of the wind and the scraping of a tumble weed as it drifted in front of him. The sun beat down from high above, causing sweat to form under the rim of his black hat. The horse’s breath and his own along with the sound of hooves hitting the dry ground as they moved along. 

The smell of the animal under him and the furs he was taking trade that were strapped behind. The earth as it blew around him when the wind really decided to kick up. His mind was left to wonder as he rode. 

He could see Merle up ahead of him, his brother taking point like he did most times. The two of them had been through hell and back but came out alright. They had grown up in Savannah, Georgia, the two of them living on a small homestead in the mountains. Their father was an outlaw, a man that loved the taste of whiskey and loose women. It was something that drove their ma to an early grave. When she died when he was eleven, Merle had packed up what they had and not said a word to him as they rode out of Georgia heading west.

They found their little piece of heaven in Kansas. Merle had been twenty one and old enough to get a land grant from the government, giving them a little piece of prairie to start their own homestead. It was back breaking work and when he was young he use to lay in bed at night and cry into his pillow missing his ma. When he did Merle would tell him to suck it up that life was hard and they were Dixons and Dixons could handle anything the world threw at them. So with his brother’s guidance and the back breaking hours of work he had grown up tough, hard. Now when they rode to town the good people of Bentley, Kansas ran the other way. 

It wasn’t really him they ran from but from Merle. Merle loved going into town, he used all his money from his half of the furs to drink and tend to the ladies at the saloon. That usually lead to a bar room fight where he would have to save his big brother’s ass. So the good people of Bentley steered clear of the Dixon brothers.

He wasn’t so much about the drink or the women, hell he liked them fine enough, but he usually went into town to get supplies. Then he would sit in the saloon and watch his brother’s back while Merle drank himself stupid. It wasn’t something he was proud of, the way that Merle behaved, but he was his blood which meant he would follow him into hell if need be.  
He dreamed of more.

He dreamed when he was on the range herding cattle, or in the field working the land, or hunting. He dreamed of a family, a wife, someone to keep him company when the nights were too long and the wind blew with whispers of his past. He dreamed of someone to be his, but at forty Daryl Dixon knew that wasn’t in the cards for him. Though he kept hoping, because like his ma always said, hope was the only thing that kept a man going.

-D-

It was raining by the time they made town. Not your usually rain, but the kind that soaks you to your bones. Getting off their horses in front of the general store Merle whistled to him, “Storms gonna be bad.”

Daryl turned looking at the sky letting out a deep sigh, “Yeah I see it.”

Merle smirked, “Might have to stay in town for the night. I figure that ain’t such a bad thing.”

Daryl didn’t say anything he just gathered his furs and headed into the store, his boots bringing mud and rain water with him. 

Dale Horvath smiled at him as he came in, “Good to see you Daryl. What’cha got for me this time.”

Daryl set the furs down on the counter spitting his tobacco in the spit bucket on the floor, “Got three coyote, several beaver and fox, and one buffalo.”

Dale nodded, running his hands over the furs, “Fine, just fine. I’ll give you five dollars for the lot.”

Daryl eyed the old man, “Last time it was seven Dale and I know ya sell them for well more than that.”

Dale sighed, “Well best I can do this time is six, until the railroad is done through here it’s getting more and more to send things via the wagon trains. How about I give ya six with a dollar credit when they all sell.”

Daryl nodded putting his hand out to shake with the old man, “Sounds fair. Gonna get me some supplies.”

Daryl started walking around the store as Merle put his furs on the counter. His brother louder than a herd of mustangs breeding, “Shit Horvath, tryin’ to rip my baby brother off there?”

Dale looked sick, “No, no Merle, just times is tough is all.”

Daryl turned around and gave his brother a hard look, “Take the fuckin’ six like I did Merle and go get shit faced.”

Merle chuckled, “That a boy, I like how you think!”

Daryl was looking through some knives near the windows when he saw a young woman. She had red hair that was pinned up tight on her head; her face was almost pixie like. He could tell she was crying, without even getting a good hard like at her face, because some huge asshole was dragging her toward the back of the saloon. She was fighting against him with everything she had, struggling to get away. Daryl’s eyes cut up and down the street, but the rain no one was out.

Daryl stormed out of the store heading in the direction the two had just disappeared, Merle yelling after him, but he didn’t stop. He had seen his momma take a beating a time or two and he’d be damned if he’d see another woman get beat on his watch.

-D-

It was all such a horrible mistake.

This couldn’t be happening to her. She had been good to her father, taking care of him after her mother died and this was how he repaid her. He used her as payment for a card game gone wrong. Carol had gone to the saloon to collect her father, he’d been gone from home for two days and she was getting worried. He had a sickness, one that caused him to drink far too much and when he drank he tended to gamble away anything that he made. As town doctor he didn’t make much, but it was enough that they lived well when her momma was alive. Now things were tough and most of his patients she was seeing having watched him for so many years.

So when she went into the saloon that night to collect him, she couldn’t believe the look on his face. “Daddy what’s wrong? We should go.” Her eyes darting around at the large men sitting at the table, the smell of sweat and stale beer heavy in the air.

Mason Jackson looked sick as he stared at his daughter, “I’m so sorry sweetheart. But if you do this he’ll let me keep the house.”

Carol felt a hand wrap around her arm and she turned to stare into the face of Ed Peletier the mayor of Bentley. “Mayor.”

Ed smiled at her, “While Carol Ann ain’t ya little picture.”

Carol looked at her father, “Daddy?”

Mason Jackson wiped at his face, “Just be nice to Ed here and things will be fine, ain’t no one got to know.”

Carol screamed as Ed drug her outside the cold rain pelting down on her. “LET ME GO!”

Ed chuckled, “Oh no, I’ve been waitin’ to get a piece of you. Just a matter of time before your sad sack daddy came into the saloon and betted his life away and now your mine for the night.”

Ed had once asked for her hand, but she had rejected him, it was right after her momma had died and she saw an evil in Ed that wasn’t hard to miss. “Ed LET ME GO! I know you don’t want to do this!”

Ed snickered showing her against the wall, “Oh yes I do.” His mouth was on hers and she tried to scream but his mouth covered the noise. 

Carol felt she would vomit when his hand pulled at the bodice of her dress, ripping at the material, exposing her breasts. She wanted to die. Closing her eyes she prayed to her momma to make this moment stop.

Then Ed was gone.

Carol opened her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. There laying on the ground was Ed Peletier a man she didn’t know beating him with everything he had. Fist after fist connected with Ed’s face till you couldn’t even really tell who he was anymore. Then another man came along, looking from Carol to two men fighting, “Oh hell Daryl.” Carol was frozen to the spot, not sure what to do, she just wanted to be home, she wanted her momma.

-D-

Merle couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In all their lives Daryl had NEVER been the one to start shit and here his brother was beating the shit out of the mayor, while some woman stood there covering her chest. Merle shrugged off his coat and handed it to the woman and then stomped over pulling his brother off the man. 

Daryl started to swing on him, but Merle got his arms under control, growling in his ear, “KNOCK IT OFF BOY! It’s fuckin’ me!”

Daryl growled, shaking Merle off him, he paced trying to get the adrenaline to go from his system. His eyes cutting over to the young woman who was now shaking in Merle’s coat, he sighed, “Ya alright?”

Before she could say anything a gun shot rang out from inside the saloon. Merle and Daryl looked at each other, Merle’s face grim, “Holy hell what is goin’ on around here today?”

Merle and Daryl ran into the saloon and there laying on the floor was a man with a single gunshot to the head. Merle’s eyes cut over to Hershel Greene the bartender, “What the hell happened here Hershel?”

Hershel shook his head, “I have no idea son, once Ed took his daughter outside he just put the gun to his head. I sent Glenn to get the sheriff.”

Daryl stood there staring at the man as he did he heard a sob from behind him, “OH GOD! DADDY!”

The woman from outside slid to the floor, tears falling from her eyes, “Oh daddy.”

Merle ran a tired hand over his face, “Holy hell boy, what did you get us into here?”

Daryl didn’t know, but looking at the woman in front of him, he knew what he did was for the best. He knew women like her, well he didn’t know them, he saw them in town. They were good women, honest women who didn’t deserve to be drug into an alley and hurt by the likes of Ed Peletier. He sighed his eyes never leaving her as they waited for the sheriff.

-D-

Rick Grimes stood there staring at Carol as the undertaker took away her father’s body. He knew the doctor was going down a dark path for months, he and his wife Michonne had tried to reach out to the young woman several times and offer her a place to stay but she had declined. Now she had no one and Ed Peletier was bitching by the bar for the Dixons to be thrown into jail and teasing Carol that he now owned her home and everything in it.

Carol for her part just sat at in the chair that Rick had put her in and stared at the floor. His heart went out to her, but Rick didn’t know what to do for her. He knew if he took her in Ed would be there pushing on his family until Carol gave in and married him.

He felt someone come up next to him and turned to see the youngest of the Dixon brothers, “She gonna be alright?”

Rick sighed pulling Daryl toward the door and out onto the porch of the saloon, “She ain’t alright. She just lost every damn thing she had.”  
Daryl stared at him, “Why? The old man had a house right?”

Rick sighed, “From what I can tell the old man bet his house on a hand in poker, to Ed. When Ed won he gave the old man a choice, the house or Carol. The old man told him he could have Carol. Then you came along and stop that and now her dad’s gone and Ed owns his house.”

Daryl felt sick as he stared at Ed, the bastard walking over to Carol whispering in her ear, “Ain’t she got anybody she can go to?”  
Rick sighed, “I don’t think. We’ve offered her to come by us, but now that her father’s gone well Ed’s gonna push even harder. I got the Federal Marshals comin’ to look into our friend Ed but I ain’t knowin’ when they’ll be here.”

Daryl chewed on his lip, “She can come out with me and Merle. We’ll take care of her.”

Rick shook his head, “She won’t do that, she’s not married, it would look bad for her to be out there with the two of you.”

Daryl saw Carol inching away from Ed who was snickering in her ear. Daryl knew in that moment what he would do. Swallowing hard he walked toward her, glaring at Ed as he went. The other man was a chicken shit and turned tail and went back toward the bar.

Daryl knelt down in front of her, his voice soft, “Real sorry about your pa.”

Carol’s face turned up to look at him and he felt his breath catch, she was beautiful, “Thank…thank you for what ya did….Mr…Dixon.”

Daryl gave her an easy smile, “Daryl, ma’am.”

Carol nodded, turning her eyes down again, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

Daryl swallowed hard, “Come back with us, to our ranch. Not much always been me and Merle and a few hands. But it’s quiet and safe.”

Carol felt her heart beat heavy in her chest, “I thank you for the offer, but it’s….it’s not proper.”

Daryl felt sick as the next words fell from his mouth, “Then ya just got to marry me.”

Carol’s head snapped up, “What?”

Ed Peletier snarled, “WHAT? YOU THINK SHE’D MARRY YOUR ASS?”

Rick got in between them before another fight could break up, “Ed, go home.”

Ed growled, his chest pushing into Rick’s, “I’m mayor around here!”

Rick snickered his hand patting his gun, “And I’m not afraid to use this, go HOME.”

Ed walked toward the door, looking back one last time at Carol, “Remember what I said Carol Ann, ain’t gonna get a better offer.”

Carol looked up at Daryl, nodding her head, “Alright, Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl smiled at her, “If ya gonna be my wife, best call me Daryl.”


	2. Shotgun Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a wedding coming, but first some things need to be done.

“Daryl, then. I’m Carol…..Carol Jackson.”

Carol held out her hand shyly, “I’m pleased to meet ya.”

Daryl smiled at her softly, “Nice to meet ya too ma’am. Ya stay right here alright and I’ll go see about gettin’ someone to marry us.”

Carol’s eyes drifted to the older Dixon, whose coat she still had wrapped around her, “What about your brother?”

Daryl sighed looking over at Merle, “Well I guess I gotta talk to him a minute too. But ya stay here.”

Carol nodded, staring back down at the blood on her hands; it was her father’s blood. She should’ve married a long time ago. When they lived in Boston she had many suitors, but that was ten years ago. When her father wanted to go west with her mother Carol came to wanting to start a new life, hoping to find a nice husband and settle down. But then her momma got sick and she spent years trying to make her life easier and her love life never matter much. Now she was an orphan, no husband, taking the offer of a man that seemed kind to avoid having to marry the likes of Ed Peletier. Yeah her life could’ve been different. 

She felt a lone tear fall down her cheek and she fought the urge to vomit. She could be strong, closing her eyes she prayed to her mother, she prayed to God, to anyone that would help her through this.

-D-

Daryl walked over to his brother who was talking with Shane Walsh the Sheriff’s deputy and Hershel. Merle sighed, “We ain’t getting’ no pussy tonight with all this shit. Ya wanna head back or stay the night?”

Daryl looked outside at the rain coming down and sighed, his eyes going back to Carol, “Well we should stay the night.” His eyes cut to Shane and Rick who had walked over also, “Do ya think Father Gabriel will come over here and hitch us?”

Merle’s mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

Rick smirked, “You sure about this?”

Daryl looked at Merle and nodded, “Yeah, one of us needs to marry her. Ya know as well as I do what our fine upstandin’ mayor was getting’ ready to do and he’d be worse if he was married to her. She’s strong; she’ll do fine at the ranch.”

Merle smirked, “And easy on the eyes.”

Daryl turned looking at her; it was hard to say much while the poor woman sat there with her father’s blood on her hands and dress, “She’ll do.” He turned back to Rick, “Well?”

Rick nodded, “Yeah, Shane run and get him. But bring Carol over to our place. We’ll all run over to her father’s house and get her thangs, that way she can change and it’ll be easier in the mornin’ when ya leave.”

Daryl nodded his thanks walking over to Carol, his voice soft, “Carol?”

She looked up at him and wiped at her face, unknowingly smearing blood all over her cheeks, “Yes?”

“Rick and Michonne gonna let us stay with them for the night. Get hitched in their living room. Head to the ranch in the mornin’.”

Carol stood up pulling Merle’s coat tighter around her, “My things.”

Daryl nodded, “We’re gonna leave ya with Michonne, and get fetch ‘hem. Anythin’ ya need just let me know, maybe ya could write it down.”

Carol nodded, “I’d like to go with you, there’s things I want to take with me…..things I don’t want, HIM, to have.”

Daryl watched as she slowly walked toward the door, he motioned to Rick and Merle the two men falling in behind them. They walked some ways behind her; she looked lost as she walked in the soaking rain toward her father’s house. When they got there one of Ed’s blowhard minions, Tobin was standing outside. He sneered at Carol, “Well look who came home…..”

Daryl felt his temper rise but Merle was faster, walking up and stepping between her and Tobin. Merle smirked bumping his chest into Tobin’s, “Hey there shit eater, don’t your ass owe me some money?”

Tobin swallowed hard, “Ain’t lookin’ for trouble Merle. Ed asked me to watch the place and let him know when she got here.”

Daryl opened the door for Carol, glaring at Tobin, “She ain’t stayin’. Let his mayorship know she’s gonna be a married woman within the hour. So…..” Daryl’s eyes cut to Carol, so he swallowed down the words he wanted to say.

Merle unlike his brother wasn’t worried about swearing in front of a lady, “Tell his fat ass to fuck OFF!”

Merle shoved Tobin and the tall man ran like the devil was chasing him toward the mayor’s house. Merle and Rick nodded to Daryl and Carol, both men deciding to stand guard outside while they gathered the things. 

-D-

Once the door was shut Daryl stood there awkwardly not sure what to do. He watched as Carol looked around the room, he had to give it to her, she was strong. He knew she would break sooner or later, but she was holding herself together better than most women would.

He cleared his throat and Carol looked at him almost like she forgot he was there. “I’m sorry. If you would….uh…could you gather a few things from the clinic room?” She opened the door and motioned toward the small table with medicines and surgical supplies, “There’s a black bag on the floor next to the table can you put everything in that and I’ll get the rest of my things and change.”

Daryl didn’t say anything he just nodded and set about the task as she headed upstairs. 

Once inside her room, she sobbed as she shut the door tearing the ripped dress off flinging it onto the bed, Ed Peletier could keep that. She would see that Ed suffered someday, even if it wasn’t at her hand, she would at least watch and enjoy the fact the man got what he deserved.

She scrubbed her hands and face, trying to get the blood off her. Then she put on her favorite Sunday dress, a pale blue one her mother had made her. If she was getting married she would at least wear her best dress. Then she set to packing her trunk. Making sure to put a few small things of her mother’s in the trunk for her new home. Standing at the door after putting the trunk in the hallway she looked at the small room, her hand going to her mother’s gold cross necklace, “Watch over me momma.” 

She closed the door heading toward a new life.

-D-

They stood board straight in Rick and Michonne’s parlor, neither of them looking at each other as Father Gabriel stood in front of them. He smiled softly, “Daryl…you can hold her hand.”

Daryl felt like he might pass out, he was sweating so much it was dripping down his face and soaking his shirt. Swallowing hard he reached out and took Carol’s hand, only looking away from the Father when he heard Merle chuckle. When he glared at his brother Merle held his hands up in defeat.

Carol felt sick like the room was spinning; this wasn’t like she pictured it. She thought her mother would there to watch her do this, but instead she was in the sheriff’s living room surrounded by people she knew in passing and a groom that she didn’t know at all. 

Father Gabriel smiled at them, “Well we’re gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone shows just cause why they shouldn’t be joined together then speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Merle started to chuckle and Daryl looked over his shoulder, hissing through his teeth, “Shut it.”

Merle cleared his throat and looked down at the carpet that shit eating grin still on his face.

Father Gabriel looked at Daryl, “Daryl do you take Carol as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold….”

Daryl nodded not letting him finish, “Yup.”

Father Gabriel chuckled, “Ok, well Carol…do you take Daryl…”

Carol nodded, looking up quickly at the man, “Yes.” Her voice almost a whisper.

Father Gabriel looked at the two, his brow wrinkling, “This isn’t a rushed wedding for a reason is it?”

Daryl looked at him and then Merle growled from behind him, “My brother ain’t like that and this here’s a lady preacher man, so just get on with this shit.”

Carol gasped, when it hit her what Father Gabriel was asking and Daryl glared at the man, squeezing Carol’s hand. Carol felt him do it and she turned looking at him. He smiled softly at her, the small wrinkles around his cobalt blue eyes making him look more handsome and she realized staring into his eyes he really was a good man, a man of honor. Even if she didn’t know him well, she could tell.

Father Gabriel’s words snapped her from her thoughts, “I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride.”  
Carol looked sick and Daryl felt sick, before they could kiss and make themselves feel more awkward Merle pushed between them. Heading to the Father he took out some money and shoved it into the man’s hand, “Thanks there preacher, let’s go into the kitchen and get some cake Mee-chonne made and sign those papers, leave the love birds for a minute.”

Everyone let and Carol sunk down into a nearby chair. Daryl wasn’t sure what to do, “Sorry….sorry about Merle, you’ll get use to him…”

Carol nodded, her voice soft, “Yeah, I know he doesn’t mean any harm.”

Daryl didn’t say anything he just waited for her, watching her as she played with the gold cross necklace around her neck. “I’ll….we’ll leave in the mornin’. Rick…well he said he’d ride out with us….so ya have his buckboard…more comfortable and more room for ya stuff.”

Carol stood up slowly, reaching into the small sachet purse she had. With a trembling hand she handed him a simple gold band, “It was my father’s.”

Daryl sighed, “Man’s supposed to buy those.”

Carol looked up at him, her face full of anguish, “I’m sorry. I just thought….”

Daryl held up his hand, “No, it’s fine. I’m sorry this ain’t. Hell…you’re a proper lady and this hasn’t been a proper weddin’.”

Carol smiled sadly at him, “But it was just fine.”

Daryl nodded motioning toward the ring still her hand, “Put it on me then.”

Carol shook a little as she slipped the band onto his finger, “There, a little loose.”

Daryl smiled at her looking at his hand, “Nothing a little good cooking won’t fix.”

Carol handed him a smaller plain gold band, her eyes watering, “This was my momma’s.”

Daryl looked at the ring, “It’s a fine ring, just fine.” He slipped it on her finger slowly, looking into her delicate face he knew he made the right decision, this woman wasn’t for the likes of Ed Peletier, she needed a good man beside her, not one that would make her feel like less a woman. He just hoped he was the right man for her. He cleared his throat, not realizing he was still holding her hand, “Best get some cake before Merle eats it all.”

Carol nodded, smiling at him when he offered her his arm. Hooking her arm in his she felt her heart flutter a little, she knew later the weight of everything would crash down around her, but at least she was safe from the likes of Ed Peletier for now.

-D-

Carol, Daryl noticed was quiet as they ate cake. He and Merle talked about the next morning and then his brother took his leave of them, making sure to tell Daryl to make himself a man by the next morning, since it was his wedding night and all. Daryl was glad Merle didn’t do that in front of Carol and he was even happier that Merle was staying at the saloon hotel for the night.   
Rick and Michonne had offered them their room for the night, but he and Carol refused saying they would be fine in the parlor for the night. Michonne got them blankets and the two of them made up a pallet on the floor. 

Carol didn’t know what he would want from her that night, it was their wedding night and she had dreamt of her wedding for years. But her father was killed and she didn’t know him. She always thought she would marry someone who had courted her, but that wasn’t her life.

Daryl seemed to know what she was thinking, “I’m….I’m gonna set outside and give ya a minute to get undressed….then I’ll come in and we need to get to bed soon….early day tomorrow…and all.”

When he came back a few minutes later she was under the blankets facing away from him. Kicking off his boots and setting his hat down he crawled under the blankets laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. “Night Carol.”

“Night…Daryl.”


	3. Ranching

Carol adjusted her dress as the buck board traveled them deeper into the prairie. They had buried her father before leaving Bentley and she knew that she would never go back to the grave. Her mother had always said if you wanted to honor someone who was gone, you spoke to God. That a grave was just what was left of the person you loved. Carol believed that with all her heart. She had been grateful that Daryl, Merle, and Rick had gone with her. Father Gabriel said a few things and that was that.

The old chapter to her life was closed and now she was alone in the world facing so many new things.

Rick cleared his throat and got her attention, “He’s a good man.”

Carol turned to look at the sheriff as he drove the horses behind Daryl and Merle, “Pardon?”

Rick looked over at her, “Daryl. He’s a good man. I mean Merle kinda is too. They’ll take good care of you.”

Carol sighed, her eyes going to the man that she was now married too, “He seems like a good enough man. I just….I’m a burden in this….he didn’t want this.”

Rick chuckled, “Well one thing Daryl Dixon doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want too Carol Ann. Keep that in mind. Merle said he saw Ed take ya into that alley and he was pissed. There was no turning back after that.”

Carol nodded, “I hope I can pay him back for everything that he’s done for me.”

Rick patted her hand, “It’s hard out here. They have a big ranch and I know that they run cattle almost all year round. Plus the few fields they got and Daryl put an apple orchard in last year. It’s going to be hard work, but they have a few hands out there and Daryl is real close to the Cherokee that are located around this area.” Rick looked over and saw her wipe at a stray tear, “Hell….think of this as a great adventure.”

Carol looked at him and smiled softly nodding, “An adventure.”

Rick clicked his tongue and moved the horses faster, noticing that they’d gotten a bit behind the brothers. He had high hopes for Carol now, she was a sweet woman and she needed good in her life and Daryl did too.

-D-

Merle hadn’t said much all morning, his brother just rode next to him humming with a shit eating grin on his face. Daryl sighed, “Just fuckin’ say it.”

Merle chuckled, “I can’t believe ya a married man now. But I couldn’t happen but notice it don’t seem ya got the reward for all your heroing yesterday.”

Daryl looked ahead of him, his stomach churning, “She’s a lady.”

Merle whistled, “Oh baby brother, she’s a lady, but somethin’ tells my ass she’s a wild cat in the sack. She just needs some Dixon schoolin’.”

Daryl moved his horse closer to Merle kicking at his foot making Merle’s horse spook and Merle growled at him righting the animal, “Jesus DARYL! I’m just tryin’ to see if ya got your dick wet or not!”

Daryl growled at him, kicking his heels into the horse moving up ahead of him. Merle kept up with him, “What ya tellin’ my ass ya ain’t seen your bride? She’s a pretty little thang.”

Daryl glared at him, “I fuckin’ know that alright.”

Merle nodded, “Then what? Ya want to keep time with Rick more than ya wife?”

Daryl couldn’t believe him, he had the horse up to a trot now, “Fuck ya Merle, ya know that ain’t it!”

Merle chuckled, “Just checkin’ little brother. Makin’ sure I know the lay of the land. So then why didn’t ya last night?”

Daryl sighed, “I wanted too, trust me. But she just lose her pa and we don’t even know each other and I have no fuckin’ clue how to do this with a lady. Only been with whores before Merle.”

Merle chewed on his lip, letting the silence fall between them, “Well I guess ya ass should court her then.”

Daryl looked at his brother, “Court my own wife?”

Merle nodded, “Yeah, why the hell not? I’ve been thinkin’….well it’s dumb.”

Daryl sighed, “What? Just say it.”

Merle was nervous and Daryl could tell and Merle never got nervous, “Well I been writin’ to a woman in Maine.”

Daryl’s head snapped over a grin spreading across his face slow, “What woman?”

Merle cleared his throat, “A woman, a lady, a school teacher. She…damn it! I knew I shouldn’t tell your ass.”

Daryl shook his head trying to school his face, “No, now I ain’t pickin’ at ya. Where ya meet this ‘lady’?”

Merle turned blood red and Daryl knew his brother was having trouble saying whatever he needed too, and that was rare for Merle. “Well she put an ad out…..for a husband….”

Daryl almost choked, “A wife? Like ya getting’ a wife?”

Merle almost fell off his horse, “NAH, SHIT, NO! I’m writin’ to her, getting’ to know her. I think she might come visit us and now with Carol Ann here, well…..it won’t be so bad. Go on and laugh jackass.”

Daryl looked ahead, his face serious, “Glad I wasn’t the only one getting’ tired of the only thing I was cuddlin’ was a damn dog.” He heard Merle snort in agreement and smirked, “Have ya seen a picture of her?”

Merle swallowed hard, “She sent one this time, she’s pretty.”

Daryl smiled, “Good for you brother, maybe we’ll both be married men soon. Pa would choke on his tongue.”

Merle howled with laughter, “We can only hope.”

-D-

Carol dusted herself off as Daryl hopped off his horse; he walked fast and held out his hand to help her down from the buck board. “Trip alright?”

As she looked up into his cobalt blue eyes she felt her breath catch, he really was handsome and the lines around his eyes just added to his rugged good looks, “Yes, it was fine, it’s beautiful here.” Her eyes turning to the house and then the ranch beyond it.

Daryl hummed low in his throat, “Yeah, we built it up from the ground up.”

A man came running from the corral where a few horses were tied up, “Thank God you two are back, Red Hawk has been here twice and Wing side is in labor and I don’t know what to do for her.”

Daryl smirked at Carol, “Ever seen a calf born before?”

Carol smiled, a real smile, “NO!”

He grabbed her hand and they ran after the man toward the barn. Once inside Carol watched as the two of them got into the stall with the cow. Daryl groaned, “Calf’s comin’ out wrong, Glenn get her head would ya? Carol, come over here and help me.”  
Carol went in kneeling down next to him and rolling up her sleeves. Daryl took off his hat and tore his shirt over his head and Carol felt the need to gasp at his arms as he reached up inside the cow and started to shift the calf. Daryl grunted, looking over at her, “Carol when I get this little one out make sure ya get the sack off her.”

Carol nodded doing just as he said. As soon as the calf was out she started pulling at the clear sac. Daryl smiled at her face, his eyes cutting to Glenn, “Get me that rag over there.”

Glenn let go of the cow’s head and grabbed a nearby rag throwing it to Daryl, he stared at Daryl and Carol, “Who’s she?”

Carol smiled up at the man; in her arms was the prettiest little calf she’d ever seen, “I’m Mrs. Dixon, Daryl’s wife.”

Glenn looked at Daryl his mouth hanging open. Before he could say anything the cow stood up and Carol laughed, “Oh my Gosh, she’s ready for this little one.”

Daryl helped her position the baby under the momma, their fingers brushing making them both stare at each other; it was like touching a strike of lightening. Daryl blushed, “Here, guide him over to her.”

Carol smiled as the little baby started feeding. Daryl stood up and helped her to her feet, his eyes scanning her dress, “Shit, your dress.”

Carol chuckled looking down at her dress that was now covered with blood and afterbirth, “It’ll wash.” Glenn cleared his throat and Carol blushed moving toward him, “I’m sorry, Carol Dixon, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Glenn smiled at them both, shaking Carol’s hand, “Glenn Rhee, I’m the ranch manager. My wife Maggie runs the chuck wagon for the men.”

Carol smiled, “Oh great another woman. I thought I’d be all alone out here.”

Glenn shook his head, “Nope, she’s here too. I guess congratulations?”

Daryl nodded his arm going around Carol, “Yup, now I’ll leave ya here, gonna get Carol settled and then we got work to do.”  
Daryl guided her out of the barn toward the front of the house. He motioned her toward the door while he stopped to talk with Rick.

Carol smiled as she pushed open the front door. As she stepped inside, she was a little shocked; it was nice, not as bad as she thought for two bachelors. Merle came out from the kitchen, his thumbs hooked into the top of his pants, “Ain’t so bad is it?”  
Carol shook her head, “No really, it’s very nice.” She stared at the beautiful hard wood floors, moving her hand ghosted over a beautiful wooden rocker.

Merle smirked, “Baby brother made that, nice ain’t it?”

Carol nodded, “Yes, very.”

Merle walked toward the front door, “Well I need to get out and get some shi…stuff done, make yourself at home little sis. Your stuff is in the last room down the hall there. Welcome to Cherokee Ranch.”

Before she could say anything he was gone and she was alone with her thoughts. She figured she could at least get something thrown together for dinner and she needed to soak her dress. She was determined to make this work and pull her weight here; after all she was a Dixon now.


	4. Miller's Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Negan.....

“I wouldn’t do that Carol Ann.”

Carol huffed at Merle as she climbed up the hay bales chasing after one of the barn cats that had been limping all day. She would be damned if she didn’t catch the poor thing and check it to make sure it was alright. They had been working in the barn all morning cleaning stalls and she had been chasing the cat on and off all day. So when she was finishing up one of the stalls and spotted him, she knew she had him corner of one of the bales.

“Little Sis…you’re gonna….DARYL! Your wife has lost her damn mind!”

Daryl came walking into the barn wiping the sweat from his brow with a dew rag just as Carol started to slip, “OH NO!”

Daryl ran over and caught her with an ‘Ummph’. Carol looked up at him with the cat in her arms, “Sorry.”

Daryl sighed setting her down, “Ya alright?”

Carol nodded looking the cat over, “Hold still…..GOT IT!” She held up a large thorn that had stuck in the cat’s paw, “I knew it!”

Merle sighed, running a hand over his tired face, “She’s makin’ me want to drink.”

Daryl chuckled as he watched her set the cat down, “She’s a go getter.”

Merle watched his brother as he stared at Carol, “Why don’t ya go clean up and take her over to Miller’s Meadow? We got thangs here.”

Daryl looked at him, “I really can’t, I got those last two calves to brand and …..”

Merle shoved him playfully, “GO! Glenn and me got this. Take her. Ya need it. I hope like hell sooner or later I ain’t gonna be wakin’ her up because you two will be too damn busy to come out of that room.”

Daryl blushed hard but headed out of the barn catching up with Carol, “Listen, Merle wants us to knock off for the day. Thought I might take ya someplace.”

Carol smiled at him, “Where would you be taking us?”

Daryl blushed again, something about this woman made him squirm, “Just clean up and pack us a lunch. I got a few things to have Glenn do while I’m gone and I’ll meet ya out front.”

Carol leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Don’t take too long!”

Daryl smirked as he watched her head into the house, he was gone and he knew it. Turning he walked the opposite direction, his mind racing hoping that Miller’s Meadow would give him some inspiration in how to court his wife.

-D-

Carol sat back and laughed as Daryl tried to get the horses tied to the tree. They had gotten to Miller’s Meadow and she had set out their picnic lunch on a quilt from the house. Only problem was the horses kept chewing at their reins and getting loose. This was the second time he had to go get them and pull them back. Daryl was cussing up a blue streak and Carol couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh they just want to have some fun today too.”

Daryl growled looking over at her, “Next time they get loose you’re comin’ over to tie their asses back.”

Carol chuckled, handing him a glass of lemonade, “Deal.”

Daryl plopped down on the quilt taking the lemonade he drank some while watching her. He had picked the spot right under the biggest tree hoping it would give them some shade while they ate, “What do ya think?”

Carol smiled, “It’s so pretty here.”

Daryl hummed low in his throat, “Might want to pick some of these flowers and take them back home, if ya want.”

Carol smirked standing up she gazed out over the wild flowers and then something caught her eye, “Is that a pond?”

Daryl nodded, “Yeah, just an old waterin’ hole really.”  
Carol smiled, “I haven’t been swimming in ages!”

Daryl eyeballed her and before he knew what she was doing her dress was thrown in his face and there she went running across the field in nothing but her under clothes and bloomers. “CAROL!”

She giggled as she ran and he stood up smirking, “Well hell.” Kicking off his boots and taking off his hat, he tore his shirt over his head and ran after her.

He watched her as she jumped into the water laughing her head off. Daryl jumped right after her, when he came up he started to panic because she was nowhere to be found, “CAROL!”

Then he felt her hands on his waist and under the water he went. When they both came up she was laughing and squealed when she saw the mischief in his eyes, “I’m sorry!”

Daryl smirked as he grabbed her and threw her up in the air some laughing when she splashed down. When she came up he was right there and he pulled her into his arms, “Ya alright?”

Carol smiled up at him, “Yeah, I’m wonderful.”

Daryl brushed a stray curl from her face and leaned in; he could feel both their heartbeats racing as his lips found hers. The kiss started off slow and he could feel her hold onto him tighter. His tongue flicked out and caressed hers, she moaned when he deepened the kiss. 

They were lost in the moment, it was just the two of them, the world stood still in the moment. Until they heard someone clear their throat. Daryl’s head snapped up and he shoved Carol behind him. Standing around them were at least forty Calvary men on their horses, the one in front smirked down at them, “Well good day to you. Looking for the Dixon Ranch.”

Daryl felt Carol push herself harder against him, “I’m Daryl Dixon.”

The man on the horse laughed, “Well sorry to bother you and your…friend…”

Daryl growled, “My wife.”

“Oh, well good afternoon ma’am, sorry to be interrupting your time here. Just wanted to stop by and see if you have had any trouble with savages in this area.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes, “Well I don’t think it’s proper ya catch me and my wife here on MY LAND on our honeymoon. And I don’t think it’s proper that ya ain’t asked your men to turn around while I get my wife out and back to our things. And I have no idea who ya are mister.”

“General….General Rufus Negan, Mr. Dixon and you’re right, how rude of me. MEN TURN AROUND.” Negan tipped his hat to Carol and she nodded back, keeping her eyes downcast as Daryl helped her from the pond.

Daryl was pissed, he saw Negan giving her a side eye as he walked her up toward their quilt. He pulled the quilt off the ground and wrapped it around her. As soon as she was covered he pulled her closer to him, “Get everythin’ gathered and I’ll be right back.” He kissed her softly and walked down toward Negan, “Alright now what did ya want GENERAL?”

Negan smiled getting off his horse, “Congratulations on your wedding, beautiful bride ya got there.”

Daryl clenched his fists, “We ain’t had any trouble with the Natives in this area.”

Negan looked down for a minute and then back up at Daryl, “I’m sure, but it happens sometimes right out of the blue. Never know when things can go bad and people get hurt.” Negan’s eyes cut to Carol, “Tell your wife good day for me and I’m sure we’ll see each other soon Mr. Dixon.”

Daryl didn’t say anything as Negan got on his horse and motioned for his men to follow. Daryl heard the threat loud and clear and he knew he would have to act fast to warn the tribes. Making his way toward Carol he handed her, her dress, “I’ll hold up the quilt while ya change.”

Carol nodded, her chin trembling, her voice soft, “I’m sorry.”

Daryl’s eyes had been on the retreating forms of the Calvary and not her, his head snapped over to her, “What ya sorry for?”

Carol shrugged her dress now back in place, “My idea to jump in like that. I’m sorry.”

Daryl groaned, pulling her to him, his hand brushing across her cheek, “Don’t be sorry sweetheart.” His lips brushed hers and he smiled at her, “Come on we best head back I need to talk to Merle.”

-D-

Not long after we got back Daryl left with Glenn, leaving her and Merle alone. After dinner she sat by the window in her bedroom and watched the sunset while she worked on mending one of Daryl’s shirts. She heard a soft knock to her door, “Come in.”

Merle poked his head in, “Hey….hey there….I need some….well….I ain’t….shit….”

Carol chuckled, “Just say it Merle.”

Merle sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath holding out a handful of letters, “Went into town today. To get the mail and I got a letter. I’ve been writin’ this woman….she’s comin’ here….she wants to meet me…..I fucked this up…..she can’t come here….I ain’t ever been with a real lady…I’ve been down to the saloon and boy have I been around the block with….”  
Carol felt her cheeks getting hot and she shook her head, “Ok, it’s fine Merle, let’s not talk about that again…”

Merle nodded, “I don’t know what to do!”

Carol leaned forward putting his hand gently on Merle’s, “Do you like her?”

Merle nodded slowly, “Yeah, I do. She’s got fire to her.”

Carol sat back, “Then what’s the problem?”

Merle nodded, “Do ya…tomorrow could we get my room ready for her? If she’s comin’ I need somewhere nice for her to stay.”

Carol smiled, “When is she coming?”

Merle looked around nervously, “End of the month. Need to go get her in Cartersville.”

Carol nodded, “Well that gives us plenty of time.”

Merle sighed, looking down at the letters in his hands, “Can ya….would ya….”

Carol stood up, holding her hand out to him, “Come on I made some sweet bread, it’s cooling in the kitchen window. I’ll make some coffee and we’ll write her, maybe I’ll write her too.”

Merle smiled and took her hand pulling her into him with some force hugging her, “I’m glad yas part of the family now.”

Carol laughed, “Me too. Me too.”


	5. Immookalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol take a small trip that will lead to big changes.

Carol sighed as she entered the kitchen. She hated that their afternoon was cut so short and it worried her how quiet he had been on the way back. She wished there was something she could do to take them back to that perfect moment in the small pond. Running a hand through her hair making sure her pins were in place again. She smiled as she walked to the sink and glanced outside. She could see Daryl tying up the horse. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Maggie Rhee coming inside, her two year old son Hershel running on her heels. Carol adore Maggie, the young woman was wonderful company when the men were spending long hours out on the range. Not to mention little Hershel was such a wonderful child, a perfect mix of his parents.

The little boy's face lit up when he saw her, "AROL!!"

Carol bent down opening her arms for the little boy to latch his little arms around her neck. She stood up cuddling him tight to her, pulling away she smiled at him, "What have you been doing today sweet boy."

Maggie huffed out a laugh leaning against the counter, "He's about to run me into the ground, into everything today. I was out helping Glenn milk the cow and I turn my back for two seconds and he's on the top of the hay bales! He made Glenn so nervous he told me to bring him inside, I don't know what to do with him. And last night he said a swear at bed time."

Carol smirked at Maggie kissing Hershel's cheek and setting him down, "That would be the influence of the men around here."

Maggie laughed nodding her head, "Do you need anything? I was going to try and get him down for a nap."

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Might take one myself."

Maggie nodded picking up her son, "Alright little man let's leave Miss Carol to it. Can you please say bye to her?"

Hershel smiled big, "Night, night miz Arol!"

Carol gave them both a wave as they walked out the door toward the small house behind the main house. Carol turned her eyes back to the window. She could see both Daryl and Merle talking, she knew something was going on. Especially with the soliders showing up at the pond. Not to mention that general gave her the creeps. Shivering she walked toward the back door, she didn't know much about being married but she knew a woman should know what was wrong with her husband. Touching her mother's cross around her neck she headed out the back door heading toward the two brothers. She would stand with Daryl, it was the least she could do, not to mention she thought she might be feeling something for the man. Something that she never felt before, it took her breath away and scared the hell out of her but she knew Daryl needed her and she would be there.

/////////////////////

Daryl did everything he could to relax as they made their way back to the ranch. He knew he had to get to Red Feather, the Chief of the small Cherokee tribe that lived beyond their ranch on the prarie. They had survived the government running them off their land and found a place on the plains. When Daryl and Merle first came out and got their claim, Daryl had gotten sick. The hard work and long hours had taken a toll on his small body. Merle had been beside himself but Red Feather had showed up with a band of his braves. He saw Daryl and how heart sick Merle was and he helped heal Daryl. If it hadn't been for Red Feather and his tribe Daryl probably would've died and Merle would have drank himself to death. The Dixons owed them and Daryl was planning on warning them before the soldiers could find them.

He let Carol out onto the front porch and took the horses toward the barn tying them to the fence he motioned for Merle who was inside the barn working with his horse, "What's up little brother?" Merle waggled his eyebrows, "Didn't last long?"

Daryl growled, "Listen, while me and Carol were at the Meadow some Calvary general name of Negan came up with several other soldiers. Asking for us and wantin' to know if we were havin' any trouble with savages."

Merle looked at Daryl, his eyes turning a steely grey blue, "Why they askin'? We ain't had any fuckin' trouble here in almost twenty years?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't fuckin' know but I know Red Feather and his braves have a small huntin' party over by Devil's Ridge. I need to get over there and let them know. We owe them that."

Merle chewed the inside of his cheek, "I'll go, ya stay the fuck here with Carol ain't good gettin' married and leavin' your new wife."

Daryl growled, "That general was lookin' at her funny. I don't fuckin' know who the hell he thinks he is. Jesus she was in her under colthes....."

Merle's eyes got big, "Well now, why was she in her under colthes?"

Both men's heads snapped up when Carol appeared next to Daryl leaning into him, "We were swimming Merle. Now what is going on?"

Daryl sighed, putting his hand around Carol's waist pulling her close, "I need to go. That asshole general is after some friends of ours. Good men with families who are peaceful."

Merle growled, "Now boy I said I'd go."

Carol shook her head, "No it's alright Merle, Daryl can go. Just let me get a small bag together with some food for us."

Daryl and Merle stood watching her as she walked toward the house. Daryl yelling after her, "I ain't wantin' to ask ya to go."

Carol turned around and smiled, "Oh pookie it will be fine. After all this is a big adventure and it's still our honeymoon. I won't be long."

Daryl and Merle stood there watching as she disappeared into the house neither man knowing what to say. Then Merle whistled low, "Damn brother, you sure have your hands full with that one."

Daryl sighed, "Ain't that the fuckin' truth."

///////////////////////////

Daryl had been surpised at how well Carol took the long trip to the Devil's Ridge. The first night they had made a fire and ate under the stars. When they were done Daryl laid out the small pallet on the ground for them. Carol laid down with Daryl snuggling in close to him. It was the first time Daryl really slept with a woman all night and he found himself laying awake watching her sleep. He didn't think it would happen for him, he had kinda figured him and Merle would die on the range just the two of them. But then he saw Ed manhandle Carol toward the back of the saloon and he knew he had found her. But it was still hard for him to believe she was there with him.

"Daryl? DARYL?"

Daryl was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his wife who was riding next to him, "What?"

Carol smiled at him, "Where did you go? I asked if it was much further?"

Daryl smiled at her a blush spreading across his face, "Just a little ahead of us. We should see the buffalo soon."

Carol's smile almost blinded him, "Really? I haven't seen one in so long. I've been stuck in that town."

Daryl nodded smiling at her, "Ain't a townie no more woman, you're a rancher's wife."

Carol blushed at him, "Oh yes, I'm a big time rancher's wife."

They traveled along in silence for awhile, they came upon Devil's Ridge. Both of the horses began to get nervous as they eased through a small canyon that was just outside of the Ridge. Daryl held his finger to his lips letting Carol know they needed to be silent as they passed through the canyon. As they approached the Ridge Daryl smiled as a figure appeared from the rocks. 

Carol felt her heart speed up as they cleared the rocks to a small clearing that had several teepees. There were children and women rushing toward the center of their small camp. Daryl nodded at some of the men as they passed them. Carol had never seen Natives up close and she was taken aback by the clothes they wore and the bright colors. They stopped near an older man, the feathers that he wore on his head were bright red. 

Daryl slowed their horses to a stop, "Great Red Feather."

The older man smiled, "Little Dixon what brings you out to our camp? And who have you brought with you?"

Daryl smirked at Carol winking at her as he dismounted the horse and walked around offering her, his hand he helped her down from her own horse. She smiled at him brushing the dust from her dress. Daryl took her hand and walked toward the man, "Great Red Feather, this is my wife Carol. Carol is the Great Red Feather of the Cherokee."

Carol swallowed hard, as she neared the man. His wise brown eyes scanned her face, then he smiled, "Immookalee, welcome to our lands." The man looked at Daryl with a soft smile, "You are both welcome here."

Carol stepped forward and digging up all her courage she spoke, "What is Immookalee?"

Red Feather turned and smiled at her, "Why it means water that falls. Your eyes are like falling water. Come let us get you settled."

Daryl put his arm around her and steered her toward the horses to get their things, grinning he side eyed her, "It really does fit you."

He handed her, the saddle bag from her horse and kissed the tip of her nose making her blush, her voice a whisper, "Immookalee."  
"


	6. Guvgeyv (Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a chance to sit down with Red Feather and let him know about the threat that is coming. Daryl and Carol get a surpise from the tribe and learn just how deep their feelings run. (Listened to Garth Brooks, 'To make you feel my love'.

Daryl and Carol slowly moved through the Cherokee camp. Carol couldn't help but scan the people as they walked behind Red Feather. She smiled at the children who came up to Daryl hugging onto his waist and the braves who would stop him and speak with him. She couldn't help but notice how at ease her new husband was with these people who seemed nothing like the papers made them. They weren't savages, but families who looked a little different, but still seemed to want everything that anyone in town would want.

Carol was paying so much attention to the people she didn't notice that Red Feather had stopped in front of a teepee near the center of camp. Running into the great leader's back, she took several steps back and dropped her eyes to the ground, her voice soft, "I'm sorry."

Red Feather snorted moving toward her, he took one aged finger and lifted her chin making her look into his eyes, "Immookalee, no need to look down. No anger is here. We are a peaceful people."

Carol smiled at him, a slight blush still spreading across her face. She felt Daryl's hand on her back, giving her comfort. Red Feather smiled and turned his back to them, "Little Fox!"

Carol watched as an older woman stepped out of the teepee. As soon as Carol's eyes met with hers, she felt at ease. 

Red Feather gestured to the woman who walked toward him, his arm going around her back. "Little Fox our little Dixon has come bringing his woman, Immookalee. They need lodging for the night and great celebration at their union."

Little Fox stepped forward slowly, her hand reaching up to ghost over Carol's face, a wide smile on her face, "Immookalee, I see it. You have great love in your heart. You are welcome here among us." The short kind woman turned to Daryl, "You have been gone too long Little Dixon. You go with Red Feather, I shall see to your woman." 

Daryl smiled at Carol leaning down to kiss her cheek, his voice low, "Stick with Little Fox, she's Red Feather's wife. She will take care of you."

Carol nodded her head, taking the saddle bag he had been carrying. She watched him as he followed Red Feather and disappeared into another teepee. Carol turned to see Little Fox studying her, the small woman smiling wide again, "I see the love. Come we get you settled."

Carol felt a little like Alice falling down the worm hole, but like Sheriff Grimes said, this was an adventure.

////////////

Daryl entered the council teepee behind Red Feather. Red Feather sat gesturing for Daryl to sit next to him. The great man lit a pipe near him and then looked at Daryl, "What is wrong Little Dixon? We didn't think to see you till the new moon."

Daryl took a deep breath, "Great Red Feather, soldiers came to the ranch asking about the tribes. I think these men mean you and the tribe harm."

Red Feather nodded slowly, "Who was this man?"

Daryl sighed, "Said his name was General Negan."

Red Feather chuckled, "Yes, we know this one. He's a sick man. Great Spirit knows this man's heart is sick. We will be safe, but I glad to you for coming. We must talk to the council. Must make ready for this Evil Spirit."

Daryl nodded, "Great Red Feather, Merle and me will do whatever we can to protect y'all. If it wasn't for this tribe, your people, we won't be here, we both would've been dead."

Red Feather set down his pipe and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "That night I came to ranch. I saw the great fear in Merle's eyes. I too have had that fear of losing someone too soon to the Great Spirit. I knew that if you made that journey Merle would follow. Great Spirit spoke to me and told me that you were to live. I was there to make sure you lived. Now you sit here a worthy brave of our people. I have seen many men like this Negan, they will always come. Those kind of men drove my people here to this great grassland. If it wasn't him it would be someone else. So you and Big Dixon owe this tribe nothing, for you are one with us. But we will gather the council and I shall let you speak of this to them." The great man leaned back a small twinkle in his eye, "Then we celebrate your new bride."

Daryl started to tell him there was no need for that but Red Feather just held up his hand, "Go now gather the council."

Daryl sighed leaving the teepee hoping that Carol was fine wherever she was, because he was nervous as hell at what this celebration might mean.

/////////

Daryl thought the council circle would never end. He understood after being around the tribe so long the traditions they held dear and most things had some kind of ritual to it. But he was ready to check on Carol who he hadn't seen in hours. 

He had agrued with Red Feather, well as much as he could, when the man ordered him to strip of his shirt. Then he really had to hold back when Red Feather said ritual words over him, as he painted onto his chest and face. The older man just smirking saying that he had to be ready for council circle. But Daryl wasn't stupid he knew something was going on.

They had talked for hours as Daryl sat there listening to the wise men of the tribe. He noticed one of the younger braves had slipped into the teepee and placed a large leg of venison meat and a blanket just inside the opening of the tent. Then Red Feather said a few words in Cherokee that Daryl didn't understand making the other men grow silent. Red Feather stood up slowly, looking at Daryl, "Come stand by me Little Dixon."

The young brave brought the blanket to Red Feather and then he handed the venison leg to Daryl. Daryl swallowed hard as Little Fox came into the teepee, right behind her was Carol. The sight of her made his throat grow tight and his heart began to beat hard in his chest.

She was a vision. Her auburn hair was braided and hanging down over one shoulder with small white flowers woven in the braid. She blushed as he noticed her normal dress was gone, replaced with a tradtional Cherokee female dress that stopped right above her knees. The sight of her long beautiful legs along had him wishing they were alone. He was dumbstruck as she slowly eyed him up and down. He knew she had never seen him without his shirt on. He all of a sudden felt almost naked.

Daryl snapped out of his thoughts as Little Fox stepped forward sitting a blanket in the center of the council circle. She smiled at Daryl quietly stepping back in line with the other women, next to Carol. Red Feather stepped forward laying the blanket in his arms next to the one that Little Fox had set down. Daryl watched in awe as Little Fox nudged Carol, blushing Carol stepped toward the blankets. Kneeling down she took the two blankets and folded them together. Standing up she smiled at Daryl.

Little Fox came to stand next to her a wide smile on her face, "Now two have been made one. Gvgeyu!"

The others in the teepee joined her, "GVGEYU!"

Red Feather pushed Daryl toward Carol, the older man putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "Now we celebrate!"

//////////

Daryl couldn't remember the last time he had drank this much fire water. It seemed every male in the group had wanted to drink with him. But he did keep an eye on his bride who seemed to be having some fire water of her own. She glanced at him over the fire and he saw a fire in her eyes that he knew he wanted. Throwing down his cup, he barely heard the other men around him laugh as he almost jumped the fire. Standing in front of Carol his bare chest heaving he pulled her up from where she was sitting and kissed her. Not one of those chaste kisses, but a long deep one. A kiss that women read about, not recieve.

As soon as his tongue tasted her sweet mouth he knew where this would end. There was no doubting it now, he wanted to be everything this women needed. Pulling back he saw she wanted him just as much. He searched her eyes and one nod of her head had him picking her up. The two of them barely hearing the tribe erupt with merriment behind them. He walked them over to Red Feather and Little Fox's teepee where they would be staying the night. Ducking down he walked them inside and slowly set Carol on her feet.

Carol could hardly breathe as Daryl picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his broad shoulder. When they got into the teepee and he sat her down on her feet she let her hands trail across his chest slowly. Her eyes never leaving his as her hands traced the paint on his chest, her voice low, "What does it mean?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "It's my marks, from the tribe. When I was fifteen I took down my first buffalo. Running next to it with my bow. It means he who runs swift footed."

Carol nodded, reaching up slowly she traced the lines of paint on his face, "It fits you."

Daryl reached down tugging at the string holding her braid, his fingers softly undoing the braid, his eyes never leaving Carol's face. She closed her eyes as he watched her hair fall down onto her shoulders. "Perfect."

Carol opened her eyes as his lips brushed hers, his hand moving slowly from her waist to her soft breast. As he caressed the soft mound through her native dress she moaned and his tongue swept into her mouth slowly kissing her. Giving her time to learn, giving her time to allow him to worship her. The Cherokee had their Great Spirit, but Daryl Dixon had his wife to worship.

Carol felt her pluse rise as his hand worked her now hard nipple through the elk skin dress she wore. Pulling from their kiss she stepped back from him. With trembling hands she slowly pulled the dress over her head leaving her bare to him. She watched as his eyes darkened as he drank her in.

Daryl felt himself go stone hard as she revealed herself to him. As his eyes roamed her beautiful body he stepped toward her, his large callous hand softly went to her shoulder. From her shoulder it drifted to her pert breasts, his fingers gently pinching at one hardened nipple. His mouth watering as his hand ran down to her stomach, his eyes drinking in her mound. Walking around her his hand trailed to her hip, his mouth kissing just below her ear. He pulled her tight ass back against his hard member and whispered in her ear, "The Cherokee believe this is a spiritual act. The act of giving your body to one another. Do ya want me to be one with ya Carol?"

Carol whimpered as his hand snaked around to her virgin mound, his rough fingers moving to her slit as she leaned back against him. "Yes."

Daryl smiled against her neck, his hips grinding against her as his finger slipped between her slippery folds. His mouth hot on her ear, "Give your'self over to me Carol Ann. Let me take ya away with me. Let me feel better than ya ever felt before."

Carol closed her eyes gasping as his fingertip brushed her clit. Her legs felt weak as he slowly began moving, "Yeah feel that Carol Ann? Do ya know how sexy ya look? Do ya feel what ya do to me?" Grinding his hips against letting her feel his pant covered erection against her ass, the sensation of his fingers, the bubbling of heat inside her, "Ya trust me Carol Ann?"

Carol whimpered, "Yes....I do....Oh god Daryl...."

Daryl smirked against her neck where he had been slowly sucking, "Yes Carol Ann? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Carol nodded, her head resting on his shoulder, "Yes, please...."

Daryl increased his sped, feeling her body begin to coil up for release he lifted her with one arm while the other stroked her. Flipping her around he gently guided them both to the floor. Carol's eyes flew open when she felt his tongue take over for his finger. Reaching down she tugged at his hair, panting like a bitch in heat as he drank from her. Pushing one finger inside of her, her eyes closed against the feel, but then he began slowly moving it building the heat inside of her. When he added the second finger it was too much and the pressure inside of her broke open. 

Daryl felt her tense up, her body riding out the pleasure she had never felt before. Her core flooding as Daryl lapped at her nectar, drinking her as she came down. Pulling away he looked up her sweat covered body, her eyes closed, her chest heaving and he had never wanted anything more in his life. Standing he took off his pants and boots, sliding back down on top of her. He wiped his face off with his arm and softly kissed her breasts, letting her come back to him slowly.

Carol had never felt anything so freeing, when she finally opened her eyes and smiled lazily as he looked up at her. Daryl smiled at her, moving up to her face, he softly kissed her, his hard cock sliding against her wet folds, his voice strained, "It might hurt Carol Ann. But I need ya."

Carol nodded, "I'm ready." Her hand moved down between them, she wanted to feel him in her hand. She could feel how hard he was, but she wanted to really feel him.

Daryl covered her waist with his hand, "It might make ya nervous...."

Carol smiled leaning up she slowly licked her essence off his face, her hands going down to his member. Squeezing it in her hand she swallowed hard, afraid the sheer size of him would rip her in two. Daryl growled as she squeezed him in her hand. His eyes slammed shut, this pace was making him die a little inside, but he wanted her to want him. He needed her to want this, want him as much as he did her.

Carol squeezed his cock again, looking into his eyes, her voice hardly a whisper, "I love you."

Daryl couldn't speak as he slowly pushed into her, his mouth kissing softly at her face, whispering to her, "It's ok, I gotta ya. It's alright Carol Ann, I'm here. Ya feel so good my Carol Ann. Fuck ya feel so good."

Carol whimpered a little as he pushed in the whole of him making her feel so full. As he stretched her, she slammed her eyes shut, panting as he slowly made them one. When she thought her body couldn't hold anymore of him, he began to move slowly. His length moving against her walls, making her feel an even deeper heat. One she had never felt.

His mouth found hers, his one hand gently playing with her hard nipple. The more he moved the better she felt, her velvet walls holding him like a glove as he made love to her. He could feel himself building and felt her walls begin to close around him. Pulling back he stared at her face, increasing his speed he watched her face as he started building her back up. He tightened his thighs to hold on just a little longer, but he couldn't. As he came he growled, his body became stiff, and then he felt her come undone under him. Her climax making his last that much longer, squeezing him so hard he felt her stop his climax, as she started to relax he relaxed finishing with her.

Moving out of her he collasped next to her, pulling her back against his chest. His face nuzzled against her neck, "I love ya too."

Carol smiled, exhaustion taking her. But she knew she was safe in the arms of her husband. She touched her mother's cross and smiled thinking to herself, he loves me momma, he really loves me.


	7. Miss. Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Merle to meet the lovely Miss Harrison! Warnings for Negan and Ed this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Carol smirked as she stared at herself in the small mirror that hung in their bedroom. It had been a month since the two of them had come back from Devil's Ridge and she could honestly say she couldn't get enough of him. All those years of waiting had been worth it. Not to mention her husband seemed to feel the same way. Sometimes they were together three or four times during the day. 

Once Merle had caught them in the hall loft. It had been innocence enough, the two of them watching a storm roll, but it was romantic and the next thing she knew they were naked and she was on top of Daryl. Merle still wouldn't let it go, picking on the two of them so much that it ended up him and Daryl fighting it out while Carol screamed at them to stop. By the time they both came in for dinner Carol was fit to be tied. Merle had a bloody nose and Daryl a black eye. Both men sat there silently as she let them have it. 

Thank goodness that was two weeks ago. Now they were getting ready to go into town to pick up Merle's, Andrea. The woman was coming for one month to stay and see if she and Merle were good fit. Carol had been helping him with his letters and she honestly had never seen Merle so nervous. She had also reminded Daryl if he didn't leave his brother alone, he would have anymore special alone time together. 

Carol looked just as Daryl came in. He looked her over like he did everytime he saw her. His eyes growing dark as he ran them over her. Carol chuckled, "Is he alright?"

Daryl hated the control she had over him, but he couldn't help how he felt everytime you saw her. There was just something about the way her little body fit with his. Just the thought had him hard even though he had already taken her twice this morning. Slipping up behind her, he nuzzled the side of her neck and breathed in her scent. His eyes finding hers in the mirror as he snaked a hand to where her dress was still open a few buttons. Slipping his hand down he moved aside her under clothes and softly massaged her breast. His lips kissing down her neck, "He's fine. But I'm not."

Daryl grinded his hard length into her ass, making her moan as her head fell back against his shoulder, "We have to go. We don't have time."

Daryl growled his tongue licking up the side of her neck till he found her mouth kissing her hard. When he pulled away both their chests were heaving. Before Daryl could do anything more the bedroom door swung open to reveal Merle. "Oh for fuck's sake! We ain't got time for this shit. We got to go!"

Daryl pulled his hand out from her dress, allowing a very blushing Carol to finish buttoning up her dress, "Merle, get the fuck out!"

Carol looked at Merle taking him in, sweat was pouring down his face. He was clean shaven and in best suit, well his only suit. "We're ready." Walking toward Merle she smiles, dusting off his shoulders and smoothing down the front of his suit, "Look handsome, don't forget your hat."

Merle's eyes went wide, "Damn it!"

Daryl chuckled behind her and she cut her eyes to him, "Daryl are the horses ready?"

Daryl sighed, "I'm going. But once this is all said and done you OWE me woman."

Carol snickered to herself at the pout Daryl wore as he left out of the bedroom. Checking her mirror once more she hoped Andrea was ready for the Dixons. Because one way or the other she was going to get a quick education.

//////////

General Negan woke up and stretched, he smiled at the two saloon girls that were asleep in his bed. Sitting up a little he slapped each of them on the ass signaling the two girls it was time to leave. 

Once they were gone he slipped on his uniform and walked downstairs where he saw his second, Dwight waiting, "Sir, the mayor is here."

Negan scanned the room and groaned walking over to the bar he grabbed a cup of coffee and walked toward the window of the saloon. Sipping the warm liquid his eyes were drawn to the beautiful Mrs. Dixon who was driving a buckboard followed behind by her husband and who he figured was his brother. He felt the mayor of the city of Bentley next to him. Without looking at the pig like man he gestured toward Carol, "What do you know about the Dixons, mayor?"

Ed looked out the window and groaned at the sight of Carol, if anything she was more beautiful then he remembered, "Dixon been here as long as any of us. I was suppose to marry the younger Dixons wife, but she proved not good enough for me."

Negan chuckled, "I doubt that mayor. I'm sure you were worthy of her. I sure would like to taste that. Mmmmmm, would I like to taste that woman." Negan looked over at Ed and smiled, "Ever hear of them working with the savages?"

Ed sneered, "If anyone around here would it would be them, or that asshole retired preacher Hershel Greene. Their ranches are right up against each other. Think they're better than us, above us. They aren't and if they know what's good for them they'll steer clear of town before I have myself a taste of Carol myself."

Negan grinned wickedly at Ed, reaching over he dusted off the front of his jacket. "Well the way I see it, if the Dixons, especially Mrs. Dixon have any trouble, it will be from me. I don't want your pig like hands anywhere near that woman." Negan took a step back and sat down smirking at Ed, "Boy you look like you might piss yourself. Is that where we are Dwight? Should I make the mayor piss himself?"

Dwight smiled, "I can get your sword sir."

Negan whistled, "Oh Lucille, the only woman a man needs." Negan growled at Ed, his voice low, "If I would were you remember that you are mayor because I SAY SO. Now get your ass out of here."

Negan turned his eyes back toward window taking another sip of coffee, his eyes roaming over Carol as she walked a blonde woman to her buckboard. Smiling he smiled at Dwight, "Beautiful women here."

////////////

Merle felt sick as they waited on the stagecoach. Carol stood next to him, while Daryl was in the store picking up a few things they needed since they would have one more mouth to fed. None of them wanted to come back into town again till Andrea left. 

Merle felt his mouth go dry as the stagecoach slowed as it entered town. Merle took his hat off and wiped the sweat, "Jesus what was I thinkin'?"

Carol grabbed his hand and squeezed, "I'm right here. She's the same woman you've been writing too. Just relax. Be yourself."

Merle huffed, "Jesus I'm fucked."

The stagecoach came to a stop in front of them. A very tall man stepped out and made his way down the street. Carol heard Merle gasp as a very pretty blonde lady with a purple hat and matching purple dress stepped out. Merle hurried toward her, holding out his hand, "A...Andrea Harrison?"

Andrea smiled at him softly, "Mr. Merle Dixon."

Helping her down he was lost in her blue eyes, his hand sweating against her white gloved ones, "Andrea Harrison."

Carol knew he was blowing it, so she stepped forward holding out her hand, "Carol Dixon, Andrea it's wonderful to meet you."

Andrea smiled, shaking Carol's hand, "Carol it's wonderful to meet you in person."

Carol smiled, releasing her hand, her elbow hitting Merle, "Why don't you get her trunk?"

Merle seemed to snap out of it, "Yeah, yeah. The trunk."

Carol chuckled , looping her arm with Andrea's, "Come on I'll take you to the small store, my husband is in there getting supplies. That way if you need anything we can grab it."

Merle watched as they went into the store. Putting the trunk on the back of the buckboard. His eyes cutting to the saloon, he needed a drink if he was going to get through this. Looking back at the store, he all but run into the saloon. Walking up to the bar he nodded to the bartender, "Whiskey, double." 

Putting his money down on the bar he quickly took both shots. Turning around he almost ran into a soldier with dirty blonde hair, half his face was burnt. "Sorry."

Dwight held his hands up, "No harm."

As Merle hurried out of the saloon Dwight watched him go. Nodding to General Negan he went out and saddled his horse. His new assignment, keeping an eye on the Dixons for the next few days. As Dwight watched the two women get into the buckboard and ride out of town he smiled, at least there was something pretty to watch.


	8. Learning Dixon Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea's visit starts off a little rocky.

Carol smiled at the woman next to her, noticing that Andrea kept knocking the dust from her dress coughing, "It won't help."

Andrea looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Carol chuckled, "It won't help. You might as well wait till we get to the ranch to knock the dust off your dress. It's part of living out here. The wind blows the dirt around."

Andrea wiped at her face, "It's hot. It's fall and it's hot."

Carol shurgged, "Well it's cold at night if that helps."

Andrea groaned, "Lord you must really think I'm city idiot."

Carol chuckled, "No, it's an adjustment. I remember coming out here ten years ago. It was hard. Going from Boston, such a big city with so much to do, it was hard. I'm glad you're here if that matters."

Andrea smiled, "I'm so nervous. I just....I want this to work. My father kept on me to find the right man, but I was so focused on teaching. I started four different schools in New York City. I wanted to do some good. So when my little sister Amy got married my father started giving up hope. So here I am, trying to find myself a husband."

Carol smiled at her, "I told you in my letter, Daryl and I have only been married for six weeks. But I will say this, Dixion men are good men. And if you don't mind me saying I think Merle's already in love with you from your letters. I think he just got overwhelemed when he saw you."

Andrea sighed looking down at her dress, "I over did it."

Carol shook her head, "No, it's not that. I don't think Merle thought about what you would look like. Now you're here and beautiful and he's nervous."

Andrea laughed, "Beautiful I'm not. I'm set in my ways, I probably don't know the first thing about living on a ranch." Andrea looked at Carol her face filled with fear, "What am I doing?"

Carol put her hand on Andrea's arm, "You're on an adventure. And I promise I will help however I can. So try not to worry."

Andrea sighed, her eyes going to Merle who was riding up ahead with Daryl, "I hope he likes me. He has hardly said anything to me."

Carol looked at Merle and Daryl up ahead of them, "I'm sure he's just as nervous. He's never done this before."

////////////////

Daryl kept looking at Merle as he chewed on his lip, "Ya alright?"

Merle huffed out a laugh, "Don't worry about me little brother. I'm just fine."

Daryl clicked at his horse, "I don't think ignorin' a woman that came across the country to see ya is a good start."

Merle swallowed hard pulling at his collar, "I ain't ignorin' shit. I just a quiet man."

Daryl busted out laughing, "When the hell ya ever been quiet in your damn life. I'm pretty fuckin' sure ma couldn't shut ya up from birth."

Merle growled, "Shut the hell up and worry about you and little sis."

Daryl smirked lazily, "Well she's just fine. I'm sure we'll figure out how to spend our extra time with ya and Andrea bein' so busy starin' at each other."

Merle moved his horse closer to Daryl's, "I might find my foot in your ass if ya don't leave me the fuck alone."

They travelled in silence for awhile, Daryl finally speaking, "Jesus Merle, you have always been the one that was good with the ladies."

Merle hissed at him, "That was WHORES Daryl. I ain't knowin' no shit about ladies. Hell before Maggie and Glenn came to the ranch I ain't even been around proper ladies and now here my ass is with a proper lady and she scares the shit out of me. Now shut the fuck up."

They rode up to the front of the house. Daryl jumping off and going over to the buckboard helping Carol down. Andrea getting down on her own, her eyes on Merle's retreating form, "I guess he had stuff to take care of?"

Daryl growled looking toward the barn where Merle just disappeared with the horses, "He's just puttin' the horses up. He'll be in shortly."

Carol smiled going around to put an arm around Andrea, "Let's get you inside. I'm sure you're exhausted." She looked over her shoulder at Daryl letting him know if he didn't fix his brother he'd be without sex for the rest of Andrea's visit. 

Daryl grumbled under his breath on his way to the barn, he was done with this shit.

/////////////

Daryl entered the barn, seeing his brother he balled his fists, "Ya need to go get your ass inside and help Andrea get settled in."

Merle put the horses up and shook his head at Daryl, "Shut your mouth boy."

Daryl walked toward him, rolling up his sleeves, "If I gotta I'll beat your ass."

Merle squared off with Daryl taking off his suit jacket, "If ya got the stones asshole!"

Just then Merle and Daryl froze at the sound that came from the barn doors, "NO! GOD DAMN IT! I'm finished with this shit! JUST FINISHED. WE WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE FIGHTING!!"

Walking between them, she slapped at Daryl's chest, her finger wagging at him, "YOU! You are in trouble! I told you to help him, not fight! Get out there and take her bags into the house! Don't EVEN think of going out onto the range I will handle you in a little bit."

Daryl looked down at the ground sighing as he turned around kicking at the dirt, "I wasn't goin' to do anything."

He looked back and saw Carol's eyes narrow and he increased his pace toward the buckboard.

Carol turned around her face full of anger as she poked Merle in the chest, "You think I wrote to that woman, helped you write to her, so I could have a new friend? If I wanted a penpal I would've told her to stay home! She came out here to meet YOU NOT ME! So you're going to man up Merle Dixon and get your ass in there and talk to that poor woman. She's scared too! She is far away from home. Hoping she hasn't made a HUGE mistake and you're going to hide in the barn? NOT ON MY WATCH BUDDY!!"

Merle wouldn't say he was a praying man, but at that moment he was DAMN glad his brother was married to the hell cat in front of him, not him. "Ok, I'm going."

Carol growled, "NOW! FASTER!"

Merle all but ran from the barn toward the house, at this moment more scared of Carol then of Andrea.

Daryl walked into the barn with the two horses from the buckboard smiling, "You tell him baby."

Carol growled, "Oh you think I'm done with you?"

Daryl sighed he knew if Andrea's visit was bad it was going to be him that would get a tongue lashing over Merle. 

////////

Andrea was putting up her things when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

Merle stepped in, his black hat in his hands and his work clothes on, "Listen I ain't so good at the in person stuff. I'm a rancher. I work long hours and ain't use to many women. I just....well....would ya like to see the ranch?"

Andrea smiled, "I would love too. Give me a few minutes to change."

Merle smiled, "That'd be just fine. Ain't afraid of cows are ya?"

Andrea chuckled, "I don't think so."

Merle smiled wider, "Well we have a newborn calf ya might want to hold then?"

Andrea nodded, "I'd like that Merle."

As he went to leave, he looked down on the ground, "And ya dress was real pretty, not as pretty as ya are, but it was real nice."

He didn't look up, he just shut the door. Andrea hugged herself and smiled, maybe this wasn't all a big mistake after all.


	9. The Wick Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan warning!! Yes him, he's the bad guy in this one!!

Carol laughed as she watched Andrea try to milk the cow. It had been two weeks since Andrea had come to stay with them and after Merle's first reaction he had settled into himself. It was the real him that Andrea was falling for, Carol could see it in her face. 

But right now they were trying to get Betsy their milk cow to behave and give them some milk for breakfast. Andrea blew the hair out of her face and glared up at Carol, "What am I doing wrong?"

Carol shurgged, "I don't know some days she just doesn't feel like it."

Andrea sat back hard on the little stool and brushed off her hands, "I think we got all we can get from her."

Carol held her hand out helping her friend off the stool. Andrea smiling at her as Carol took the milk from her.

The two of them talking as they walked back toward the house. The brothers had been gone for two days, having moved the cattle to a new pasture and heading out to check on the tribe. They heard horses coming up toward the Ranch and both women started back toward the front of the house hoping it was the men. But instead it was a bunch of Calvary soldiers.

General Negan tipped his hat, "Well what a beautiful sight so early in the morning. Good morning ladies."

Carol swallowed hard, "General Negan what can we do for you this morning?"

Negan smiled looking over at his second Dwight, "Did you hear that Dwight? Mrs. Dixon just asked what if they could help us! Women out west really are gems."

Carol blushed, "Well I'm just being polite General Negan."

Negan smiled sliding off his horse, walking toward the women he looked into the pail that Andrea was holding, "Well aren't you working hard already. Milk for breakfast. I don't think I've had the pleasure yet, General Cryus Negan."

Andrea nodded, not releasing her hands from the milk pail handle, "Nice to meet you. Andrea...."

Carol smiled, "Andrea Dixon, Merle's wife, my sister in law."

Andrea nodded, "Yes, I was just out East visiting family. Just got back."

Negan took a few steps back and smiled at the women, "Well ladies, I need to speak to your husbands."

"We'd be right here."

Carol and Andrea turned seeing Merle and Daryl walking from the barn. Carol could tell by the set of Daryl's shoulders and the look on his face something was wrong. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss, "Go on and get breakfast started."

Carol smiled nervously watching as Merle gave Andrea a quick kiss. The two women hurried inside. When they got to the kitchen Carol felt like she might throw up. Running out the back door she threw up onto the ground. She felt Andrea come up behind her rubbing her back. "This is bad isn't it?"

Carol looked up at Andrea, "I think so."

Merle had told Andrea all about the tribe, but hadn't taken her out to meet them yet. But Carol had gotten to know them and in her heart if General Negan was there it was bad. Not just for the tribe but for all of them.

/////////

Daryl and Merle had rode all night. When they got to Devil's Ridge they were sickened at what they found. They could tell that the soldiers had attacked the small hunting party. There were numerous arrows buried in the ground, not to mention all the blood they found. But what really got them, what made them both end up bending over throwing up was the body of Silver Fox hanging from a tree. They had cried as they buried her, both men feeling she was more a mother to them then just Red Feather's wife. 

So after finding the camp torn apart they had rode hard to get back to the ranch. Then to get there and see that smug son of a bitch talking to their women, well that sent them over the edge.

Merle walked over looking up at Dwight, "Jesus boy did ya fall into a camp fire? Daryl did ya see this fuckers face?"

Daryl nodded at his brother, "Seen it. What can we do for ya?"

Negan whistled looking back at his men, "Wish we were still dealing with the ladies, at least they were friendly." Negan looked at Daryl, "Must be hard being on the range so much, far away from those beautiful creatures. It's a shame you two work so very hard."

Daryl felt his finger nails biting into his leather riding gloves he was clenching his fist so hard, "What our wives and us do ain't none of ya business. Now what can we do for ya? I got a warm breakfast to get too and horses to take care of."

Negan nodded reaching into his saddle bag he threw a string at Daryl's feet. Bending down he grabbed the string, disgusted when he saw it was filled with human ears. Negan got back on his horse and smiled at the brothers, "Found a group of savages just off your protery. Be lucky they haven't been stealing your cattle. But we took care of them. Wanted to let you know. We'll be doing regular patrols to keep an eye out. After all can't have anything happen to those wives of yours. Let your neighbor Hershel Greene know too. His daughter works here doesn't she?"

Merle leaned back looking into the sky, "Don't worry about that, but we'll talk to Hershel. Best if you boys get back to town got a storm brewing."

Negan smirked, "Right, guess it does look like a storm's coming. Please Mr. Dixon make sure to give my best to your wife. You're a lucky man, even the mayor thinks so."

Daryl growled and started toward him, when Merle put a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. Negan chuckled, "Ok boys let's head back. Beer and whores for everyone."

The Calvary gave out a cheer as Negan started back toward the front of them. Merle and Daryl standing there watching as they retreated from the ranch. 

Merle sighed, "That fucker is going to be trouble. We need to find Red Feather."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah but it's gonna have to be at night. That fucker just about said he's goin' to be watchin'."

///////////

When Daryl and Merle finished telling Andrea and Carol about the hunting party camp, Carol had fled the room running back outside. Daryl looked at Andrea who wiped at her eyes, "She's been throwing up today."

Daryl nodded headed outside to find Carol sitting in a rocker that Merle had made, tears streaming down her face. Daryl sighed, motioning for her to get up. She stood up and he grabbed her scooping her into his arms. He sat down putting her in his lap. Holding her close he kissed the top of her head, "Everything is gonna work out."

Carol wiped at her tears, "I don't think so. Poor Silver Fox. Why? Why would anyone do that? They weren't hurting anyone!"

Daryl hummed in his throat, "Yeah baby I know. But this is the way it is here. Before Negan there was another General, Phillip. Merle and me with the help of Glenn and Hershel Greene helped us. We worked with the tribe and worked together to get rid of him. Wasn't easy and I'll be honest with ya was a lot of blood spilled on all sides. Took a bullet to the shoulder, which ya seen the scar. Merle ended up killing the other General, we buried him deep out on the praire. He had hurt one of the women from town and we couldn't let that slid. I will do whatever I can to keep ya safe. No matter what."

Carol looked at him and nodded, her voice cracking, "I don't want to lose you."

Daryl smiled hugging her close to him, "You won't I promise."

Daryl sat there holding his wife, hoping that the war they had with the last General wouldn't happen with this one. He hoped the asshole would get bored with their area of the state and go somewhere else. But he knew if Red Feather was alive, the man would be out for blood and he couldn't blame him. Holding Carol in his arms he realized just how much he loved her, how glad he was to have her in his life. He kissed the top of her head again and closed his eyes doing something he hadn't done ages, he prayed he could keep her safe.

Carol cuddled into his chest listening to his heart beat. She was grieving over the lost of Silver Fox, the little woman had been so kind to her. She felt her stomach twist again making her hand go to her stomach and her eyes got bigger. She hadn't bled since she had been at the ranch. Going over it in her head she realized that she was now carrying a Dixon. Fear gripped her making her hold onto Daryl tighter. If war was coming she had to do everything she could to keep her family safe. Closing her eyes she said her own prayers.

Neither one of them noticing a man with a large Red Feather in his hair approaching them.


	10. Mourning and the Warpath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle have visitors and both sides get ready for war

Daryl opened his eyes, "Carol Ann need ya to go get Merle."

Carol opened her eyes and saw a large Native man standing there, slipping off his lap she nodded, "I'll...I'll get him..."

Daryl knew she was scared, he gently grabbed her wrist smiling at her softly, "It's fine, just get Merle."

Carol nodded, her eyes still cutting the man but she went into the house to find Merle.

Once she was gone Daryl squared himself up looking at the man, "Wild One, why are you here? It's not safe."

The young Native man nodded, "I know but father is asking for you."

Daryl stepped closer to the man, "He's alive?"

Wild One nodded his head, "Barely. He and a few braves were all that come home to us. We need your help little Dixon. This man, this soldier is evil. The Great Spirit has talked to my father, he is to join my mother soon, but he must first make sure we have you to help us."

Merle came out the back door having heard what was said, "What the hell happened out there?"

Wild One sighed, his eyes scanning around the ranch, "The soldiers came, took them at night. Killed all the braves and children they could find. They thought my father was dead but a few braves got him out. They beat and tortured the women, we still haven't found some of them. We went back saw someone had buried my mother."

Daryl nodded, "We did. Couldn't leave her like that."

Wild One nodded, "Thank you Dixons for putting her to rest, her spirit is now gone on to the heavens. But father wants to speak to you. Will you come?"

Merle sighed running a tired hand over his face, "Yeah we just need to get a few things."

Daryl nodded, "Is there anything we can bring that the tribe needs?"

Wild One shook his head, "No. I will wait with the horses and take you to Father."

Daryl and Merle watched as Wild One walked into the barn. Daryl looked at Merle, "What should we do? Can't leave the women here alone. Glenn can only do so much if they come back."

Merle nodded, "I'll say ya go. I won't let anything happen to little sis."

Daryl sighed exhaustion was threating to take him, but it looked like he would be riding all night again. But he knew that he and Merle wouldn't just let the tribe out there to handle this alone. If push came to shove they would take Carol and Andrea, give up the ranch and travel with the tribe. The tribe had been there when no one else had.

They started into the house when they heard horses coming toward the house. Walking around the house to the front porch they saw Hershel Greene pulling up. "Boys, everything alright?"

Daryl sighed, "No, Red Feather and a small huntin' group was attacked by the Calvary and their new general."

Hershel leaned back against the seat of his wagon, "Did they kill anyone?"

Merle nodded, "Silver Fox and several children and women."

Daryl shook his head in disbelief, "This new General is worse than the last. They hung Silver Fox, me and Merle found her, buried her."

Hershel looked sick, "Should I take Maggie and Glenn back to the homestead with me?"

Merle sighed, "We don't know. Daryl is going with Wild One to see Red Feather."

Daryl nodded, "The old man is hangin' on by a thread, wants to see us. So I'm gonna go and leave Merle here. Ya should make sure ya and Otis keep a close eye on the farm. The General wanted us to let ya know he took care of the savages."

Merle groaned, "The sick bastard brought us a string full of ears he took."

Hershel shook his head, "I'm gonna head back to the house, make sure we're all ready for the long haul. I guess we're helping the tribe?"

Merle nodded, "We are at least. Ain't gonna make ya choice for ya. Ya got Jo and Beth to think of not to mention Otis and his family. We'll do everything we can to keep Maggie and Glenn safe."

Hershel sighed, moving to get down from the wagon, he nodded to the brothers, "I'm with ya, either way you boys know that. I'm goin' to see my daughter and grandson. Just let me know what we can do to help."

Merle and Daryl both stood there for a minute neither saying anything. Merle finally put his hand on Daryl's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Come on little brother we need to get ya ready to go."

////////

Carol sat on the bed watching as Daryl filled up his saddle bags, her hands in her lap figdeting with the material of her dress, "Why do you have to go again?"

Daryl looked over at her, she looked pale, he reached out and ran a thumb down her cheek. She leaned into the touch and he opened his hand cupping her cheek, "I'll be fine, just need to talk to him. See what we can do for the tribe. That's all I swear. I'll be back two days tops."

Carol nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I'm afraid I'll lose you."

Daryl sighed sitting down and scooting back so his back was resting on the headboard. He pulled her carefully into her arms, kissing the top of her head, "I ain't goin' no where but to see him and come back. Ya see how they are, they're good people Carol. I can't not help them."

Carol nodded looking up at him, "You're such a good man. I love you and we will be waiting for you to come back."

Daryl smirked giving her a searing kiss. Moving down the bed he laid her down, kissing down her neck as he came over top of her. Carol giggled, "You said you were leaving."

Daryl smiled up at her, "I am but I miss ya. Need to have ya before I leave." His fingers slowly unbuttoning the top of her dress, "Why do ya hide underneath so many clothes Carol Ann? Ya know it drives me fuckin' crazy." Popping the buttons he growled as her breasts spilled from the now open dress. His mouth latching onto the breast closest to him. 

Carol moaned as she felt his hand slip up her dress, her hands going to his hair pulling him up to her mouth, "Daryl...."

Daryl snickered when he felt her hands on his belt, "Ya in a hurry Carol Ann?"

Carol didn't know what happened but her blood was almost boiling with need as she undid his belt and shifted them down his hips and guided him toward her core. Looking into his eyes, "Please I need you, it aches."

Daryl swallowed hard, pushing his hard length into her, his lips crushing down on hers as she moaned in pleasure. Daryl groaned as her walls curved around his cock hugging it with her warm wet heat, "Fuck Carol Ann."

Daryl flipped, Carol gasped as she sunk back down on his shaft. One of his hands went to her ass squeezing it hard, while the other went to her breast squeezing. Carol moaned pulling at her hair. "Fuck it all if ya ain't the prettiest thing I ever saw. Ya like fuckin' me don't ya Carol Ann."

Carol nodded, she could already feel herself building. Her hands went to his chest pinching his nipples as she rode him. Opening her eyes she stared at him, feeling him get harder inside her. She felt her own heat start to tighten and gasped when he started thrusting up into her, "Come on Carol Ann, ain't gonna last all day."

Carol screamed as the coil of heat in her core let go, her whole body squeezing his hard member as he came with her. Her walls milking him, bringing him with her, making his orgasm last. Collasping on top of him, she felt him slow start to slip from her.

Daryl finally came back to himself, wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, "I'm gonna be fine."

Carol nodded, "I know."

They laid there together for a little while. Daryl knew that the coming weeks would be hard, but he just hoped they would be able to keep them safe. Because now that he had Carol couldn't see his life without her.

//////////

Two days had gone by and not a word from Daryl. Andrea and Merle did everything they could to keep her busy to keep her mind off of him being gone. But it didn't help. It was worse at night. Each night she would say good night, go into their room and clean up, and then she would cried herself to sleep. And each morning she would spend a good part of the morning throwing up. She figured that Maggie and Andrea were onto her, but she was waiting till she could tell Daryl. So she waited and prayed that he would come home safe.

On the second morning after Daryl left they were all at the kitchen table having breakfast. Little Hershel was playing at their feet. Glenn and Merle were talking about what needed done that day. While Andrea and Maggie talked about what they needed to do that morning. Carol sat and quietly sipped some ginger tea that Maggie had made her. 

Then they heard horses approaching. Merle nodded to Glenn. Glenn going to the back door as Merle walked toward the front door with Carol and Andrea close behind him. He motioned to them to stay inside as he stepped out, "General Negan, I'm startin' to feel like we're special."

Negan chuckled as he brought his horse to a stop, "Where's your brother Mr. Dixon?"

Merle clicked his tongue, "Well he's been chasin' down some wild Mustangs out beyond our ranch. Left early this morning."

Negan shook his head getting down from his horse, "Really, that's where he is. Did he take his bride?"

At the mention of her Carol stepped outside, her chin up high, "No, I'm here. What do we owe this pleasure?"

Negan smiled, his eyes roaming over Carol, "Well aren't you just glowing. I do believe Mrs. Dixon you've gotten more beautiful. Sad your husband is always so busy."

Negan stepped toward Carol and Merle cut him off, "What is it I can help you with again?"

Negan smirked looking over at Dwight, "Dwight why don't ya tell Merle here what we know."

The man sneered at Merle coming to stand next to Negan, "Daryl Dixon was found in the company of savages. He is now an outlaw, having fired at us when we took to chase them."

Negan looked over at Carol and smirked, "He is believed dead after a mud slide, sad thing so young to be a widow, but at least you have your family here."

Merle growled, pushing Negan, "LIAR! He AIN'T DEAD!"

Negan's men rushed Merle, "We got a live one here."

Dwight smiled at Negan, "What do you want to do with him?"

Negan smiled pointing to a stump that the brothers used to chop wood, "HOLD HIM DOWN BOYS!"

Carol rushed toward Merle, Andrea running out trying to save Merle too. Negan caught Carol around the waist and Dwight manhandled Andrea back toward the house. Negan smiled down at Merle who was now being held, Negan wrapped his arms around Carol, licking a trail down her neck, his hands massaging her breasts. He smiled when he saw Merle struggle harder, "What do you think Mrs. Dixon? Or can I call you Carol? Either you sleep with me or I'll chop off his hand. Which will it be?"

Carol's chin trembled. She looked down at Merle, "I'll...."

Merle fell to his knees putting his left hand on the stump, "My hand ain't even a fuckin' choice. Now get your fuckin' hands off my brother's wife."

Negan let Carol go, shoving her toward Andrea the two women holding each other as Negan picked up a nearby axe, "I have to give you credit. That's some brave shit. But you need to learn you people belong to me."

Carol and Andrea screamed as the axe came down. Merle for his part never stopped looking at Negan. He didn't pass out till the soldiers were on their horses leaving the ranch. 

The Devil had come for the Dixons. The one thing he wasn't counting on was the Dixons weren't scared of Hell.


	11. Death and Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Andrea watch over a very sick Merle, Daryl makes his way home, and the Dixon clan is growing at a time of war.

Carol sighed as she sat down next to the bed. Since the soldiers had left Merle had been out. She had sent Glenn to get Hershel, the man coming to the ranch and helping her fix the stump as best as they could. But he had still lost a lot of blood. Carol looked down at her dressed and sighed, there wasn't an inch that was covered in blood. Looking over across the bed she felt tears come to her eyes. Andrea had fallen asleep clinging to his remaining hand. She knew in her heart that Andrea would soon be a memeber of the Dixon. She could tell just by the way the woman held onto to Merle's hand she loved him. 

Sighing she leaned forward and moved the wash cloth from Merle's head and rewetting it. "You know we need you to pull through. This family needs you."

Andrea lifted her head and looked at her, "He isn't going anywhere, he's just playing possum."

Carol nodded, wiping at her eyes, "What he did for me.....How could I ever...."

Andrea reached across Merle and grabbed her hand, "It's nothing that Daryl wouldn't do for me. We're a family."

Carol felt a sob ripe from her throat covering her mouth with her hand, "Jesus, where is he?"

Andrea got up and walked around the bed kneeling down she took Carol's hand, "He's fine. Those assholes lied, plain and simple. He's going to come walking through that door. And Merle, he'll wake up when he's good and ready."

Carol nodded hugging the woman, "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Andrea stood up walking around to her own chair she sat down and took Merle's hand kissing it, studying his face, "I....I need to admit something to you....something that Merle already knew. If he was going to rape anyone....I would've offered myself up."

Carol shook her head, "NO!"

Andrea gave her a sad smile, "I'm not a school teacher. I always wanted to be. But....Well Merle knows...I was truthful with him....I was a saloon girl in Kansas City. I started writing to him....I didn't want to live that life....I wanted a family....we told you and Daryl I was a teacher so....well because you're good people."

Carol reached acrossed Merle and patted Andrea's hand, "I don't care. I see the kind of person you are. I'm glad you're here and I'm glad you told me. But that man wasn't going to touch either of us. If Merle hadn't been there, well we would've fought him with everything we had. We're family."

Andrea nodded, "We sure are."

///////////

Daryl followed Wild One through the camp. Both men looking worse for wear from the fall down the canyon when the mud slide took them. Their horses had ran off leaving them, making them walk the forty miles to the camp. They made it about ten miles before a scouting party had picked them up taking them to the camp.

Wild One ducked into a teepee, Daryl followed. When he entered he noticed the tribe cousel was there sitting around Great Red Feather. He was laying on a pallet, his face almost ashen. Wild One dropped to his knees, "Great Father I have brought Little Dixon to you."

Daryl fell down next to Wild One, watching as Red Feather slowly opened his eyes turning his head to look at Daryl, "My son it gladens my heart to see you one last time."

Daryl nodded, swallowing down his tears, "I'm sorry."

Red Feather sat up slowly, opening his hands motioning for the two men in front of him to take his hands. Both Daryl and Wild One took one of his hands, "You are now joined. Brothers for life in the eyes of the Great Spirit. One helping the other for all times."

Wild One nodded, "I swear it."

Daryl nodded, "I swear it."

Red Feather smiled as he laid back down, "The Great Spirit is calling me. Silver Fox awaits me on the other side."

Daryl didn't leave the teepee, he sat next to Wild One. Once darkness had fallen, they watched Red Feather take his last breath.

////////////

Daryl stood that morning rolling a cigarette. His eyes scanning the area. He heard someone coming up next to him and turned to see Wild One standing there, his father's head piece on his head, "I will count on you?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, Merle and Hershel too. Just tell us what you need."

Wild One huffed, "We need this Negan to meet the Great Spirit and be judged."

Daryl shrugged, "He'll slip up. I'll go into town and talk to Sheriff Grimes. After all it was because of his wife we did away with the last General. I'm sure he'll help us."

Wild One hummed, "How is the Dark woman?"

Daryl smirked, "Michonne is just fine. Married to the Sheriff now. He's a good man."

Wild One nodded, "That's good. I will have someone bring you a horse. We meet in two weeks at Devil's Ridge."

"Unless somethin' happens before that and I'll pack everyone up and come here."

Wild One cleared his throat, "I agree. Two weeks Little Dixon."

The two men clasped hands and then Wild One walked away. Daryl sighed lighting his cigarette, at least he was going home.

/////////////

Carol was exhausted as she warmed the water on the wood burning stove in the kitchen. She needed more bandages for Merle. She had sent Andrea first to go get cleaned up and now she was sitting with Merle. It worried her that he hadn't woke up yet. But she and Hershel both knew that if Merle woke up an infection could kill him. So there she stood stirring the big pot of bloody rags. 

Her head snapped up when she heard the back door open. She figured it was Glenn coming to check on Merle. But when she did look up she was greet with her husband standing there.

Running to him she wrapped her arms around him, a sob breaking from her throat, "I thought you were dead. He said you were dead!"

Daryl closed his eyes and held her, "Who said I was dead?"

Pulling away from him a little, tears streaming down her face, "Negan he said you were an outlaw and dead."

Daryl got a chance to really look at her. She had blood everywhere. Picking her up by her waist he sat her down on the table, his hands running all over her, "Where ya hurt? Where is this blood coming from? DAMN IT CAROL WHERE YA HURT?"

Carol grabbed his hands, "It's not my blood."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Where's everybody else? Who's blood is this?"

He didn't wait for her to tell him. He started toward the bedrooms swinging open Merle's door. Andrea looked up at him and he could see the reflief on her face, "Oh Daryl, we thought..."

Daryl held his hand up, walking slowly around the bed his eyes went to his brother's bloody stump. "What the hell happened?"

Daryl cut his eyes to Carol and then Andrea, but the man on the bed spoke, "Everythin' is fine little brother."

Daryl fell to his knees, burying his face into his brother's shoulder. Merle used his hand and patted Daryl's head, "I'm alive baby brother. Take more than losin' my hand to kill me."

Merle looked over at Carol a weak smile on his face, "I'm thrist as hell."

Carol smiled wide, "I'll get you something."

Andrea stepped forward holding herself, "M...Merle..."

Merle smiled wider at her, "I'm fine sugar."

Andrea fell to her knees kissed the side of Merle's head, "Don't ever fucking do that to me again."

Merle sighed, taking his hand from Daryl's head he grabbed Andrea's hand, winking at her, "Ain't backin' out on marryin' me now are ya?"

Andrea shook her head smiling at him, "I would've followed you to hell."

Merle frowned, "Why don't ya go on out with Carol for a second and then we'll talk."

Andrea leaned down kissing him one more time. Standing up she smoothed her dress and closed the door leaving the brothers alone.

Merle sighed, "Daryl, ya gotta get off my shoulder."

Daryl nodded standing up he wiped at his face, looking at the floor, "I...I'll kill him."

Merle groaned trying to adjust himself in the bed. Daryl rushed to his side helping him sit up more. "Little brother we ain't doin' none of that just yet. We need to think things out. But makin' him think you're dead might be just what we need."

Daryl sat down in the chair by the bed, "I don't know about that Merle. This fucker came in here and chopped your fuckin' hand off! I'm ready to go into town and call his ass out."

Merle shook his head closing his eyes against the pain, "Ya ain't gonna do that. Ya gonna play dead, because....fuck Daryl...I think little sis has a present for ya."

Daryl looked at him confused, "What the hell does a present have to do with this?"

Merle looked at his brother, "Ya gonna be a daddy I think."

Daryl felt sick again, "What? Carol say that?"

Merle grunt against the pain, "AIn't said it but she been throwin' up and she's...well I think she is. Ask her, but because of that ya can't go runnin' half cocked at this bastard. We need a fuckin' plan."

The door opened, Glenn and Hershel stepping inside. Daryl stood up and nodded to them, "Thank ya for helpin'."

Hershel shook his head, "We're all family here son. Just glad Merle's awake."

Merle winced, "Got anythin' for that pain?"

Hershel chuckled walking over he put some white powder in a glass of water sitting on the night stand, "It's morphine, make sure ya take just a little bit at a time."

Merle made a face when he drank the liquid down, he looked at Glenn, "Maggie ok?"

Glenn nodded, "She's with JR over at the homestead, safe."

Daryl eyed Hershel, "We need a plan somethin' to get rid of him."

Hershel chuckled, "I been think' on that. Got a real good idea....Do you boys know what Fools Gold is?"

///////

While the men talked Carol took the time to go into their bedroom and get cleaned up. She had just finished changing clothes when Daryl stepped into the room. She smiled at him, going to him she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him, "I'm so glad you're here."

Daryl sighed his nose going to her hair taking a deep breath, "We got a plan."

Carol nodded, sitting down on the bed, her hands folded in her lap. Daryl knelt down in front of her, his hands going to her stomach, his eyes wide, "Somethin' ya need to tell me?"

Carol smiled, a blush filling her face, her hands going over his, "I don't know for sure. But....I might be....I hope I am."

Daryl nodded moving in between her legs, his face level with her face, "I love ya Carol Ann. I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya or the kid. But I gotta stay dead. Ya have to play the grievin' widow. Merle told me what he tried to do. He ain't gonna touch ya, if he does, ya kill him and we'll just run. But we think he ain't gonna do that. We think he's gonna want to be a gentlemen. Because he's gonna think ya rich."

Carol stared at her husband, "Why would he think that?"

Daryl smiled like a wolf, "Ever heard of Fool's Gold?"


	12. Funeral For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's plan goes into motion. Neither of them sure what is going to happen, but one thing is for sure at the end of this it's either them or General Negan.

Carol and Andrea rode into town both of them silent and dressed in black. The night before their house had been abuzz with actvity. Daryl had Glenn go into town, the man getting Rick, making a big scene about Merle and Daryl being dead. Rick had come with his wife and kids and Dale the shop keeper, who doubled as their undertaker. Daryl had gone himself to get Hershel and his family. They had all worked for hours putting their plan into action, making sure that everyone knew just what they had to do.

Now Carol and Andrea were starting the chain of events that would hopefully lead to someone new taking over as General of the Calvary. As they pulled the buckboard in front of Dale's store the man came out and helped them each down from the buckboard. Dale smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry for both of your loses."

Andrea nodded, wiping at the corner of her eye, "It's all so fresh."

Carol swallowed hard, her eyes cutting to the Mayor's henchmen Tobin who was nearby, "I'm here to stake my claim to the stream and pond at Miller's Pond. My husband....well....there's gold there and I want to make sure my son or daughter has the rights to that land."

Dale nodded, "Of course, come on inside and I'll get you the paperwork."

Carol smiled a little squeezing Andrea's hand when she saw Tobin make a beeline to the saloon. Walking into the store Carol smiled at Dale, "Well they took the bait."

Dale stood with the two women as they watched the mayor and General Negan leave together heading out toward their land. Carol jumped when she felt warm strong arms go around her waist, "Looks like they're takin' the bait."

Carol turned kissing her husband, "I missed you so much."

Andrea came up and slapped at Daryl's shoulder, "Where is he?"

Dale chuckled, "He's upstairs. The new doc, Doc Jenner was already in to see him this morning and he's giving Irma a run for her money."

Andrea groaned, "That's Merle."

Carol followed Daryl and Andrea into the back room. Andrea running upstairs to check on Merle. Daryl sat down pulling Carol into his lap, kissing her slowly he put his nose in her hair, "I hate this."

Carol smiled at him, "I know, but Andrea and I will be safe. We know how to protect ourselves."

Daryl nodded, "I just hope they buy this."

Carol stood up and smoothed down her dress, "Don't worry they'll buy it. We spent most of the night after you left sprinkling that fool's gold all over down there. Hershel said he loved Otis but the man had mined a wagon full of it before he realized it wasn't real gold. I think this is going to work and then you'll be home with us."

Daryl pulled her close, his hand going to her stomach, his eyes looking up at her, "Don't let yourself be alone with any of them."

Carol nodded, "Don't worry so much, by the end of the week those two will kill each other."

Daryl nodded, "I hope so."

/////////////

Tobin all but broke his neck getting into the saloon where Mayor Ed and General Negan were sitting having their breakfast. "SIR, Mayor sir!"

Ed groaned, "What? What could be so important you coming in here yellin'?"

Tobin took off his hat, "Well sir, I was keepin' an eye out like ya said. Watchin' for the widows. Well they just went into Dale's. Seems both Dixon brothers are dead. Heard them say somethin' about a gold claim out at Miller's pond."

Negan cocked an eyebrow, "Miller's pond? You sure about this?"

Tobin nodded, "Yes...yes sir. I heard Mrs. Dixon.....Mrs. Carol...say that...to Dale sir."

Negan smirked looking over at Dwight, "Well you heard the man, we need to get a better look at that pond. Last time Mrs. Dixon had me distracted. Go get the horses ready."

Ed stood up nodding to Tobin, "You do the same. We're in this together right General?"

Negan gave him a smile that made Ed's blood turn cold, "Of course we are."

/////////////

Merle groaned as Andrea sat down on the bed hard, her face a mess of worry, "What else did he say?"

Merle shook his head, "Can't a man just be with his wife without all this fussin'?"

The night before Sheriff Grimes had married the two of them. It wasn't anything either wanted. Merle had wanted to give her a real wedding, a fresh start to her new life. Instead she had held his good hand while he sat in his blood stained bed. Merle sighed, pulling at the top of her dress, "Maybe just a little preview of what old Merle trained in his single days for?"

Andrea chuckled, carefully sinking down she wrapped her arms around him, "Not yet. I promise when this is done....when everything is over...we'll go out to the tribe and get married like Daryl and Carol did. We will spend the whole week doing what ever you want."

Merle sighed, running his hand over her back, "Ain't fair to ya, bein' married to a man can't even button a damn shirt."

Andrea sat up, her eyes determined, "That's all I'm gonna hear out of you Merle Dixon. I know just who I married. I married a man that didn't care I was a whore. A man who got to know me! The real me. I love you Merle Dixon and I'll button your shirts till the day we both die in our bed wrapped around each other. you understand?"

Merle nodded, " I love ya too sugar."

Andrea leaned up and gave him a kiss, standing up she smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow. Just keep your ass in this bed and take the meds the doctor gave you."

Merle groaned, "I wish you already."

Andrea smiled undoing a few buttons on her dress she pulled one of her breasts up and flashed him, "A little something to help you stay motivated."

Merle growled at her, "Tease."

Andrea buttoned her dress top back up and smiled at him, "I'll see you tomorrow Dixon."

Merle sighed when she was gone, his erection mocking him, "I sure hope ya know I can't do this alone no more."

Andrea chuckled, "Love you."

She shut the door and Merle smiled, "Damn crazy bitch."

////////

Negan crouched down the gold pan in his hands as he started shifting the dirt from the gold. He looked at Dwight and smiled, "Will ya look at this."

Dwight smiled at him, "Same in my pan."

Negan stood up walking over the two men showed the other the gold in their pans, "Ain't this same shit. The beautiful widows have a fuckin' gold mind. If I didn't want that woman before I sure as fuck want her now." His eyes cut over to Ed who was sitting on his horse, 'keeping look out'. "We need to get rid of the big wind bag and his butt buddy."

Dwight nodded, "They could be a problem sir."

Negan smiled handing his pan to Dwight, "I'll take care of this." Walking toward Ed he smiled, "Just as your man said, filled with gold."

Ed's face lit up, "That's excellent and those two women need someone to take care of their intrest here."

Negan nodded, "You need to head over there with your man here and do whatever you can to make her see what's best."

Ed smiled, "It will be my pleasure general. Will you be coming with me?"

Negan shook his head, "No, I need to get out to camp and see how my men are. You just make sure those two women are acting right. I'll check in later."

Negan watched as Ed and Tobin headed toward the Dixon ranch. Dwight coming to his side, "What are your orders sir?"

Negan smiled, "Going into town to find some entertainment for the night. You take a few men out to the Dixon ranch and make sure our honorable Mayor and his friend die trying to attack those two women."

Dwight smiled, "Yes sir."

//////

Carol looked out the front door. They had just got back from town. Everything was in place. Glenn and Hershel had dug two holes with help from Jimmy and Otis. They had to make it look like Daryl and Merle were already buried. Sheriff Grimes and Dale were making sure the two men had everything they needed in town. It was best for them to lay low.

So looking out the door she wasn't shocked to see Ed and Tobin. She knew they would be coming, just not so soon. Carol turned, yelling toward Andrea's room, "Ed and Tobin are here."

Andrea walked down the hall toward her, "Early aren't they. Well better get this started."

Andrea handed Carol a small knife that was on a gater, "Put it up your leg, just in case."

Carol nodded, reaching under her skirt, "Just in case."

Once they both had the small knives in place Carol stepped out onto the porch, "We don't need any trouble Ed."

Ed laughed getting down from his horse he took a step toward the porch, "Now Carol Ann is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

Carol felt sick, "I don't need a husband I have one."

Ed clicked his tongue, "Come on now, we both know you HAD one. He's gone darlin' and we both know you two little ladies can't keep this ranch going alone."

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think our business is the city of Bentley's business. You need to move along."

Ed glared at her, "I guess you don't know about me, but let me tell you the truth about a few things, one I don't take orders from women."

Before Andrea could move, Tobin had gotten up behind her. The man grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her, "CAROL RUN!!"

Carol turned and started back around the house trying to get to Glenn. But Ed grabbed her throwing her down on the dirt, "You uppity little bitch! Always been uppity! Thinkin' ya was better than anybody in town." He straddled her slapping her across the face, Carol screamed as his hands started to pull at her dress, "You're gonna mind me now! I'M IN CHARGE HERE NOT YA!"

Carol put her hand down trying to get to her knife that Andrea gave her, but Ed pinned her arms above her. He snared down at her when he felt up her dress ripping and tearing at her bloomers, "I bet ya still tight. Uppity bitches are always tight."

Carol screamed pushing herself back she head butted him with everything she had. Ed screamed falling to the side letting Carol kick him in the nuts. Scrambling to her feet she heard Andrea screaming and she ran back around the front of the house to see Andrea slammed up against the house. Carol went screaming toward Tobin knocking him down to the ground. Ed came back around the side of the house, his fist balled up, "YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Carol grabbed Andrea's hand, "Together!"

Andrea nodded both women now had their knives in hand as the men advanced on them again. Ed shoving Carol onto the ground, "I'll teach ya."

Carol heard a shot ring out and Andrea scream, just as a hot sticky liquid covered her face. Ed's body sagged and fell over with a sick thump. Carol felt arms pulling her from under his body. When she stood up there stood Dwight, Negan's second in command, "You alright ma'am?"

Carol nodded, pushing away from him she grabbed ahold of Andrea who was still staring at Tobin's dead body. "Why are you here?"

Dwight sighed, "Where is your husband?"

Carol swallowed hard, "He's dead."

Dwight shook his head, "I know he ain't dead. I'm the one that told Negan he was. Tell him that we're ready to help when things go down. There are a few of his men that will fight by his side, but I ain't one of them. That sick bastard has to go. Now I hate to ask but you two ladies need to help me get these assholes on their horses. I'm takin' them to Negan. He wanted them dead. Now they're gone. But tell your husband to be in touch."

Carol didn't know what to say. At least two of their problems were gone. She didn't think Negan would be as easy to get rid of.


End file.
